


The Chase

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Love Games, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: Thor must compete with another Alpha to win the Jotunn Prince, Loki, an omega. Loki, a lonely young man, is kept cloistered his entire life. He is dumped into a forest where he is hunted for sport. Loki was supposed to be a King! But now he is meant to be nothing more than a royal concubine. A spoiled sex-slave. He may never be King of Jotunnheim, but he will settle for nothing less than Queen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this work several months ago but took it down when I wrote myself into a corner. The first three chapters are the same. The fourth chapter is mostly the same with a big difference at the end. The fifth chapter is completely new.

__

“Your boy has an unfair advantage Allfather,” King Elrond said. His son did not know Asgard’s terrain like Thor did.

                “I have already pledged that Thor will not use Mjolnir during the hunt. What more do you want of me?” Odin pushed back. He’d won the coin toss regarding the location of the hunt and was in no mood for King Elrond’s whining.

                “I have brought with me two vials for each man containing Loki’s scent,” Laufey said. “Though a true Prime Alpha would have no need of such a thing,” he said, hurling the mild insult at the other Kings. Laufey always knew Loki would become the most prized mate in all the Nine Realms one day, but also a liability. Forging an alliance with one nation meant alienating the other, and war. So instead of a political match, Loki’s mate would be determined by a contest of abilities.

                “And the boy is untouched?” Odin asked, throwing back a veiled insult in return.

                “I have the key to his chastity belt in my pocket, which I will remove from his body at the start of the hunt. Loki has lived a cloistered life, surrounded by eunuchs. His scent is tantalizing to my countrymen, but his small size makes him an impossible mate. Were one of my people to get their hands on him, he would not have survived it.”

                “And you have explained to the boy what is about to transpire?” King Elrond asked.

                “Yes, of course,” Laufey lied. Just because one of these Kings was about to become a political ally, didn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy watching their sons suffer and bleed from their efforts. Watching the hunt promised to be very entertaining. Not to mention, making his son endure punishment for all his years of insolence.

 

 

Loki went through his bag again, inventorying everything he thought he would need for his stay in the wilderness. It was a test of his manhood, per Laufey. He’d come of age and now had to prove himself fit to rule. If he survived in the wilds of Asgard for seven days, he would be named Laufey’s heir, finally. He felt ill prepared and knew Laufey wanted him to fail. He’d never been outside the palace walls before. His only training for this event had come from a scattering of books from the library. Were it not for them he’d know nothing of surviving in the wilderness at all. But those books were about Jotunnheim’s wilderness, not Asgard’s. Laufey had truly stacked the deck against him. He could only wonder, what traps his father had laid for him out in the Dark Forest. The door opened and Boromir entered along with two other servants carrying a tray of body paints and a ceremonial loincloth.

                “It is time to prepare you for the hunt my prince,” Boromir said.

                “Hunt? Father did not tell me I was required to kill an animal,” Loki said. Boromir raised an eyebrow and a look of pity crossed the servant’s face.

                “My prince, you are the conquest.”

                “What?” Loki asked. He knew his father had lied to him, or at least omitted some things. “Tell me, my friend, what is hunting me?”

                “Not what, who. Prince Celeborn of Svartleheim and Prince Thor of Asgard. Prime Alphas both. You are to be mated to one of them.”

                “If I am to be mated to a foreign prince, how then am I ever to rule Jotunnheim?” Loki asked, but he already knew the answer. His gut twisted as the truth settled over him in the ensuing silence. Boromir, his manservant, and friend, towered over him with an apologetic expression.

                “I wanted to tell you my prince, but your father forbade it,” Boromir said.

                “How long have you known?” Loki asked, feeling angry with the most convenient target available.

                “My prince, I’ve known your whole life that you’d never be king. Lord Helblindi of the House of Faurbati is Laufey’s heir. He has been named so for some time.”

                “Helblindi? But he’s not Laufey’s get! I’m Laufey’s only son! Aren’t I?”

                “You are. Your father’s infertility problems are not a state secret. You were declared feeble and unfit at birth. Laufey has no biological heir. Hellblindi is a young man from a prestigious family. The Dynasty of the House of Laufey will die with him. Hellblindi will be the start of a new dynasty.

                “Is my name to be written into the history books at all?”

                “Only as a foreign consort my prince. Nothing more,” Boromir said. Loki ran at him and hit Boromir in the stomach with his fists, over and over again. But he was as a small child to the frost giant and Boromir reached down and stroked Loki’s black hair as he threw his temper tantrum.

                “Forgive me for not telling you sooner. I could not trust you to keep a cool head or a sealed lip.”

                “I am fully capable of keeping secrets Boromir!” Loki countered.

                “Loki, Loki, is this how you want to spend our last hour together? Yelling at me? After today you will not see me again in this life. And there is much I need to tell you about what you are going to endure.”

                “Things my father should have told me?”

                “Yes.”

                “You’re my father Boromir,” Loki said.

                “And you, my perpetual child. But small though you are, the ways of men are to be thrust upon you. Quite literally, and in short order.”

                “Tell me what I’m facing.”

                “Though you will not be King of Jotunnheim, you will be Queen of a foreign realm. You will still be in a position of power after this. So, do not despair on that count. In an hour’s time, you are to be delivered to Asgard. Before the hunt begins, your father will remove your chastity belt.”

                “Truly?” Loki asked, practically gleeful. The damn contraption was a torture device. The loop of metal between his legs allowed menstrual blood to flow but nothing to enter. The metal tube encasing his shaft had a hole that allowed him to urinate but nothing else. Loki had learned in early puberty to avoid lustful thoughts at all cost.

                “Yes, but remember the reason,” Boromir said. Loki thought of the alphas then.

                “What is sex like Boromir?”

                “Well…um…its function is for creating children. You see the penis enters the…”

                “I know the mechanics Boromir! I mean…what’s it like?”

                “Well. Being a eunuch these many years I have given sex little thought. Even when I did have all my parts, they did not affect me the same as they do you. I’m a beta you see. You are an omega.”

                “Yes, I know.”

                “No, my boy you don’t. You’ve never been in the presence of an Alpha Prime before, except for Laufey. But his scent can’t affect you in the same way a viable mate will. You’ll be very vulnerable.”

                “How so?”

                “You are biologically wired to be submissive.”

                “Like hell I am! I’ll never submit to anyone,” Loki said. Boromir gave a mirthless chuckle.

                “Oh, you will Loki. The first time to catch the scent of an Alpha you’ll feel things you’ve never felt before. It’ll do things to you that you won’t be able to control. Under normal circumstances, it would only be a problem if you were in heat, but a lifetime of deprivation will have consequences. What exactly those will be, you won’t know until you’re in the moment.”

                “What can I do?”

                “Try to decide which of the princes you’d like to be mated.”

                “How am I to decide that? I know nothing about either one.”

                “Prince Thor is a beast of a man and the son of our greatest enemy. I fear he will not treat you well. But Asgard is the richest and most powerful of all the realms. Being the Queen of Asgard would help mend the relations between their world and ours. The other is Prince Celeborn. He’s an elf. They are a beguiling race. They are not as powerful as the Aesir. Catching you would be a political coup for them. They are not known to interbreed with other species either, however. I am not sure how you’d be received.”

                “I am a prize to them and nothing more.”

                “Yes, unfortunately. But that doesn’t mean you can’t make them suffer as they chase you.” Boromir said. Loki smiled for the first time all day.

                “Tell me how to hurt them.”

 

 

Loki stumbled into the gatehouse after a thrilling ride through space on the Bifrost. The burst of rainbow colors and the exhilarating speed had been the most breathtaking experience of his short life. He heard his father laughing at him as he landed on his knees.

                “My son and I need a private moment alone,” Laufey said. Loki stood up and noticed a dark-skinned man dressed in gold with a great horned helmet and a golden sword. None of that compared, however, to the smell of him.

                “Of course, your Majesty,” Heimdall said and exited the gatehouse. Loki was dressed in an emerald green loin cloth that barely covered his tender bits. Though floor length, his legs were exposed all the way up to his waist belt. Even then, his bare skin wasn’t really bare. He’d been painted head to toe in shimmering swirls of gold and blue grease. The effect was beautiful and exotic looking, but the paint smeared easily. His chest and arms were bare. He felt naked until Laufey pulled the key out of his pocket. Laufey knelt and lifted Loki’s loincloth and with a jab and click, the lock was undone. For the first time in years, Loki could step out of the contraption. The cool air hit his privates and Loki sighed with relief. Immediately his hand went for his cock to soothe the chapped flesh.

                “None of that. You’ll be stimulated enough in due time,” Laufey said.

                “You’re a real bastard. Filling my head full of lies. When I am Queen, I’ll push my own agendas. Not yours,” Loki said.

                “You can try Loki, but the difference between being a Prince and a King is not as vast as being Queen instead of King. You’ll be a breeding vessel on a gilded cushion.”

                “Keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night,” Loki said. They left the gatehouse and boarded a glider which took them to a vast domed forest. Their driver, an Aesir soldier smelled amazing. Loki felt his nooks and crannies moisten and his shaft partially erect. Loki made a quiet gasp, feeling his face grow hot and flush.

                “Look at you. You’re already going into heat. You’ll bend over and present to the first one to find you.”

                “Am I that much a disappointment to you? You’re only child, that you take delight in my misery?” Loki asked, though rhetorically. Laufey scowled at him but his snide comments ceased. Loki began to sweat. Whether it was from the heat of the realm or his pheromones, he couldn’t be sure. He called upon his seidr to aid him, changing into a skin that could better tolerate the climate. Creamy skin flowed over him and his blood red eyes took on the color of the forest.

                “When did you learn to do that?”

                “You’re not the only one that can keep a secret,” Loki said.

                At the entry point, there was a massive gathering of people. It looked like some of the locals were treating Loki’s ordeal like a sporting event. The scent of the pheromones of hundreds of people blasted Loki’s sinuses and he whimpered when he felt a strange cramping in his abdomen. Boromir had warned him it would happen.

                He took deep breaths to calm down and collect his composure. When their glider landed, Loki looked up at all the gathered people, and to the royal box in which sat several people of apparent importance. Loki recognized the Allfather from his eye patch and the Elf King from his crown and pointy ears. When he disembarked, he heard a roar of laughter from the crowd and wondered what was so funny?

               “Eager to be rutted I see,” Laufey smirked. Loki looked down and wanted to commit suicide on the spot. His cock was sticking straight out, tenting his loin cloth for all the world to see. He slapped his hands over his privates, too late to hide his shame.

               “Mark my words father. One day, a son of mine will come and slit Hellblindi’s throat and take Jotunnheim’s throne for his own.”

               “The little runt can try,” Laufey said. He raised his arm and waved to the crowd. It was then that two large men stepped forward from the shadows. Both were tall men with blonde hair and blue eyes. They were both Alphas, but the one on the right had a beard and a beast like quality to him. He had golden skin and his red cape billowed in the wind behind him. He was Thor, Loki realized. And Thor’s eyes were on his body, assessing him. Thor must have approved of what he saw, for he smiled like a wolf.

               The other man, the elf, looked more refined. His skin was paler and his frame was not as massive as Thor’s, though he was still a large man. He looked more intelligent than Thor somehow, though why Loki thought that he couldn’t say. Prince Celeborn. His expression was unreadable. He seemed indifferent. Loki looked at Thor again. Thor looked ready to devour him on the spot.

                Loki remembered Boromir's warning about Thor, that he might be cruel. Loki made his choice on the spot. If he had to decide between possible cruelty or possible indifference, he could endure indifference. He’d suffered enough cruelty already to last him two lifetimes.

               “Quiet! Quiet down now!” Odin called out to the masses to settle down. “Now, the game shall be played thusly. Prince Loki shall enter The Dark Forest first. He will be given half a day’s head start, at which time, Prince Celeborn and Prince Thor will enter the enclosed area from opposite entrances. If at any point the two alphas cross paths they may fight one another, but non-lethal blows only! Prince Loki, you may proceed,” Odin said.

               Behind Loki, a great gate was opened and he was ushered, none too gently into the enclosure. The crowd cheered and Loki wondered if magic was being used to broadcast his actions and whereabouts to the crowd. It would explain their enthusiasm for what would otherwise be an unwatchable event. He ran into the underbrush as quickly as he could. After running for an undetermined amount of time he stopped and looked around. Feeling safe, he concentrated on his magic and pulled his knapsack out the celestial pocket he’d stowed it in. If Laufey was watching this, he would not doubt be cursing his runt son. Loki stripped off the ridiculous skirt and pulled on proper pants, shoes, and a tunic. He braided up his long hair in a single rope to keep it neat and out of the way.

He continued on his path going in as far as he dared, trying to estimate the middle of the enclosure, which was an impossible thing to do really. He had no idea how many miles this area stretched. But he did know his time was running out. The sun was getting high in the sky. Having made his choice on which prince he would allow to mate him, Loki began setting his trap to prevent Thor from getting to him, should he require it.

 

 

The horn blew and the gate opened for Thor. Celeborn was entering the hunting ground on the other side. There was no telling how far Loki had gotten in the few hours lead he’d been given. Had Thor been allowed Mjolnir, the hunt would’ve only lasted minutes, not hours. Nevertheless, he had faith in his tracking abilities and by the looks of Loki’s tracks, the man had no clue how to camouflage his footprints. This was going to be easy.

                His cock already felt heavy from excitement. He had not expected Loki to be beautiful, or white for that matter. He’d seen Jotunns change color before while in Asgard to deal with the heat. Still, the little man with the long flowing black hair had been daintier than any frost giant he’d ever seen before. His unclaimed pristine scent had tickled at his senses. It was rare for someone of Loki’s age to be so virginal. No omega of breeding age stayed single for long.

                The forest of evergreen had few bushes low to the ground in this area. Either Loki would have to climb to find concealment or take to the hillside where the juniper and blueberries grew. He continued on for an hour, following Loki’s footsteps. He wondered several times if these tracks were a ploy to mislead him, but Loki looked like an indoor prince. He thought so of Prince Celeborn as well when he first saw the man. However, the elf’s skill with a sharp blade could not be denied. Thor had lost to him in the sparring ring at training. Though swords are not Thor’s first weapon of choice (obviously) the defeat had still been a humiliating one. Celeborn hadn’t boasted, but merely gave a pompous smirk when he left. Thor couldn’t wait to punch him in the face.

                He reached a point where Loki’s tracks disappeared. Looking back the way he came and then looking off into the distance, if Thor had been unfamiliar with this place he would have estimated it to be the center. To the left was a rock formation and to the right was a creek. Both hid Loki’s footsteps well, but the broken foliage on the other side of the water exposed his chosen destination. It worried him, that this far in he still could not pick up Loki’s scent.

                Thor crossed the water and entered a new tree line. Loki’s footprints became harder to discern, as though the man had figured out his own mistake. It was then he saw something he did not expect. A trap. All the leaves in the area had been swept up to cover what was obviously a hole in the ground. In the middle of the pile, there was a stick poking straight up into the air like a beacon. Thor laughed at it.

                “A valiant effort for one with no experience,” Thor muttered to himself. He bent down and picked up a big rock and threw it at the stick, expecting it to fall right through the ground. But ropes pulled and a whoosh of air followed, and suddenly Thor was hit by a log that weighed twice as much as he. It hit him hard and sent him flying. Had he not twisted his body at the last moment, he’d been dead. The log smashed into another great tree, and had he been between them, he would have been crushed.

                “It’s like that, is it?” Thor said. When he got his hands on that damn little Jotunn, he was going to hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki marveled at the strange new world around him. Even on Jotunnheim, he rarely went outdoors. The small courtyard that served as his outdoor space had crystal blossoms, a Midgardian evergreen tree, and open sky. That was it. Here in this warm climate, there were plants of so many varieties. Little clusters of tiny yellow flowers nestled at the base of many trees, while single purple flowers appeared on the landscape at random. Besides evergreens, he also saw trees with leaves of bright shades of yellow, orange, and red. But all this paled in comparison to the insects he found.

                One blue-green creature with four narrow wings landed on his knee, as he sat crouched in his hiding place. Loki searched his memory for a name: Dragonfly, it was called. Yes, in his cloistered childhood, he read all the books there were in the palace library. He was a scholar because it was the only activity available that passed the time. And when he’d exhausted all the conventional books, he discovered the magic section and began his training in the art of seidr. He lifted his hand and conjured a duplicate dragonfly. It was only an illusion, but quite convincing so long as no one tried to touch it. His fingers outstretched to the flying copy. When the tip of his longest finger brushed the delicate image, it vanished in a wisp.

                He heard a growling sound followed by a painful cramp. He was hungry. It was early afternoon already. He’d had breakfast but nothing else, nor had he been given any sort of provision. The three kings must not have expected him to last very long. Loki had always been a disappointment to Laufey, why should he change that aspect of himself now? With the cheering crowd and the confined boundaries of the domed forest, it was clear that this game was only meant to last a single day. He’d packed away many tools and clothing but not food. His original idea that this was a test of his manhood to survive outside alone had meant forgoing that particular staple. As he understood it at the time, he was supposed to hunt for his own meal.

                Loki’s hiding spot was a tiny alcove underneath a rock near the creek. The two princes could stand right on top of him and not see him. Added to this, there was a big fat bush in front of said alcove that obscured the opening. The bush was fragrant, which helped. He’d been sweating horribly since his arrival. The Alphas were tracking his scent. The trousers he switched into masked it, a little. Loki noticed the little blue balls on the bush and plucked one. He rolled the little item between his fingers, studying it. The gray powder that coated the thing rubbed off onto his fingers. He gave it a cursory sniff. It smelled like food.

                He popped it into his mouth and mashed it between his teeth, unfamiliar with the texture of the fruit. The fleshy texture and flavor burst onto his tongue. Loki began plucking every blueberry he saw, cramming his mouth full of the sweet purple berries. Within minutes it was gone.

                Having nothing else to do but prepare for an ambush, Loki reached into his astral pocket and pulled out his flute and darts. It was a compact short distance weapon, that was only useful if he had a poison or drug to tip the darts with. And what luck, a toad. It was a large hideous thing, but Loki knew it was the variety he needed. It had the telltale blue bumps on its back that secreted a powerful hallucinogen. Everything in this place touched by blue, seemed to be of use to him. He wondered if it was intentional.

 

 

Celeborn cursed the Allfather. Thor had been allowed to enter the enclosure through the same opening Loki had gone through. He had the advantage of following Loki’s tracks. The Jotunn boy looked like a person who’d never been outdoors a day in his life. The Golden Dunderhead would close in on him in no time.

                Celeborn ran. Betting that Loki would head straight towards the heart of the enclosure before veering left or right, he aimed for the center of the forest. After 2 hours of gliding through leaves and over rocks at a heart skipping pace, he smelled him. He stopped and listened. The birds chirped overhead but he heard no stirring or rustling of leaves. But he did hear water flowing. It was hot and he was thirsty. Odds were the Jotunn would be desperate for a drink, unused to this climate.

                He crept from tree to tree as he got closer to the creek. Loki’s omega scent was pungent. He was close. He dared to poke his head out to look around. Loki was crouched by the creek holding a giant frog. He noted then, Loki’s change of wardrobe. He was wearing pants, which was terribly inconvenient. His original skirt had been ideal for easy access. What was this Jotunn thinking? Did he have illusions of not being mated?

                “You’re a fool boy,” Celeborn said, stepping out from behind the tree.

                “Am I? Why is that?” Loki asked, remaining crouched and relaxed.

                “Because those are very nice pants, and I have no choice but to ruin them,” Celeborn took slow steps, closing the distance between them.

                “You’re rather presumptuous. What makes you think you can get that close?” Loki asked.

                “I’ve already found you. You could run, but I would catch you.”

                “Thor almost caught me. He underestimated me, like you,” Loki said. That gave Celeborn pause. He gave Loki another assessing look. Loki’s winter blue skin had given way to summer white. If he’d had blond hair, he would have looked Aesir. A skinny Aesir, with pleasing cheekbones.

                “You resisted him? As Alphas go, he is rather musky. I’m impressed.”

                “Musky? So, what if he smelled nice? That alone is not enough to make me lose my wits,” Loki said though he’d never actually got close to the man. He’d been hiding and watching when Thor got smashed into the tree.

                “Oh, you clueless thing. Laufey wasn’t lying when he said he’d kept you cloistered,” Celeborn reached up to his collar and began to unbutton his shirt.

                “What are you doing?” Loki asked, backing away. He hid one hand behind his back, ready to pull the flute out and use it. Celeborn yanked his shirt off and cast it away, smiling with the certainty of knowing his form would be pleasing. Loki scowled at him. And then it hit him. The wall of stink. The wall of sweaty locker room funk blasting from Celeborn’s armpits, skin, and glands.

                Celeborn was a beautiful man. Arrogant, but beautiful. He was just as pale, has he. His face was pleasing. His arms and chest were all swollen with sculpted muscle. Loki’s pupils dilated. He felt a stab of something in his loins, foreign and unfamiliar.

                “There now. You feel it now don’t you?” Celeborn began his slow advance again. “You don’t need to be afraid of me. Your desires are natural,” he said.

                “And what do you know of my desires?”

                “To be dominated, of course. To be filled and knotted, to be kept in submission. To have a mate to guide you, keep you, and protect you. I can do all those things for you. You’d be my concubine and you would want for nothing.”

                “Concubine? Not Queen?” Loki asked. Celeborn scoffed.

                “You’re a pretty man, but my people would not take kindly to a half-breed succeeding me,” Celeborn was so close now. He could lunge forward, and he would have him.

                “Thanks for the information,” Loki said. He lunged forward instead, stabbing Celeborn in the neck. Celeborn shoved him off and backed away several feet, yanking the dart out of his skin. He growled at it and spiked it at the ground. His hand went to his neck. He was bleeding some, and the wound stung.

                “You’ll pay for that,” Celeborn said. His countenance looked menacing then as his predatory gaze locked onto him. Loki turned and ran. Celeborn gave chase, and though Loki had long legs, good for sprinting, so did Celeborn and he had the power to catch him. He’d been wrong. It wasn’t the right kind of toad after all. Maybe he should have coated the dart more?

                Celeborn’s strong arms wrapped around him and spun him down to the ground. He was flat on his stomach and pinned.

                “There. Now, relax. You’ll enjoy this. I promise,” Celeborn said. He reached for the back of Loki’s trousers, to yank them down or even off if necessary.

                “Celeborn,” he heard. He looked around.

                “Who’s there?”

                “Over here,” Celeborn turned his head to look for the source of the voice but did not see it.

                “Show yourself!” he yelled.

                “Who are you talking to?” Loki asked. Celeborn looked back down at him. Loki’s face turned up to look at him. Loki’s mouth was full of needle sharp teeth and stretched impossibly wide. He had a third demon eye blinking in the middle of his forehead and horns sprouting from his head.

                “Ah!” Celeborn backed away. “Get away from me!”  

                “What’s the matter Celeborn? Don’t you want to kiss me anymore?” Loki asked and grinned at him. Celeborn screamed. He got up and ran away, shrieking at things only he could see. Loki laughed as he watched his would-be Alpha and master flee like a frightened child.

                “Now, how is my self-esteem supposed to handle that?”


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was low in the sky, curtaining the sky in the twilight. Thor had not anticipated that the game would last this long. He was hungry and wanted to make camp, but couldn’t. Unlike other hunts, his quarry could not wait until tomorrow. Not with his competitor in these woods.  A cute little bunny rabbit rustled in a nearby bush. Just as Thor was considering whether or not to bash its head in and eat it, he heard a scream.

                The scream was coming towards him. Thor smiled. It looked like Celeborn had flushed out the omega from hiding and was herding him towards him. Finally. Now he and Celeborn could face off and the victor could mate the Jotunn and he could be done with this. Thor had never had a concubine before. It was a big responsibility, keeping an omega. They needed care and management. Not to mention a certain amount of coddling when he eventually married his queen and his focus changed.

                Thor tried not to feel morose of the situation. His marriage would be political, and his concubine would be for pleasure. Nowhere in there was love even quantified, which seemed strange to him. Odin and Frigga loved one another. Their marriage had been arranged, but what if he was not so lucky with his future spouse?

                “Ah!” Another scream rang out.

                “Not very dignified,” Thor muttered. He readied his sword expecting Loki, then Celeborn to appear. When Celeborn darted between the trees, shirtless, and looking utterly horrified, Thor was shocked.  Celeborn spotted him and stopped.

                “Foul thunder beast! I always knew you were a demon!” Celeborn said, crazy present in his eyes. Thor looked at him, feeling a little perplexed, but mostly amused.

                “What did that Jotunn do to you?” Thor said, mostly to himself. Celeborn charged at him. Far from the trained skillful moves of a warrior, his hands flailed like a peacock fluffing up its feathers. Thor punched him in the face and laid him out flat. He shook his head. That had been too easy. With the elf unconscious, he could bend down and inspect the man. Thor noted the bleeding wound at the neck. A vein, purple with poison was streaking down into his chest.

                “Toad venom. Clever.” Thor stood up, continuing to stare at his opponent. “First the log trap, now this. Huh.”

                He heard rustling in the leaves again nearby. The noise reminded him of his empty stomach and with his competition incapacitated, for tonight at least he could eat and rest. Tomorrow he would hunt Loki using different tactics.

 

Loki lamented the dark and his inability to set traps. There was no moon this night and he couldn’t see his hand in front of his face once the sun went down. He didn’t dare light a fire. Celeborn was probably still out of his wits, but Thor would find him. He bedded down for the night as best he could in his little cubby hole behind the bush. He was protected from the wind and rain at least. It got him to wondering, how did it rain in here? The Allfather had to be using magic of some sort.

                He pulled out a pillow and a blanket from his astral pocket and got as comfortable as he could on the unmoving stone that was his mattress. If only he’d packed one of those as well. He fell asleep and woke at dawn with stiffness and pain. It was cold, and he was hungry. There were a few blueberries left, but he knew he would need to kill and roast something today if he was to keep going. He would need his strength to set his traps. Setting the first trap had been easy during that first couple of hours when Thor and Celeborn had not yet begun the hunt. Now, setting traps out in the open was risky. Either man could stumble upon him when he was not ready. He would need to coat more darts and come up with something simpler.

                Loki climbed out of his hiding spot to relieve himself behind a tree and then wash up in the creek. It was during his morning ablutions that he smelled cooking meat. His stomach growled angrily. The little handful of berries had not been enough. He needed real food. He didn’t dare go near the source of the smell, however.

                He pulled out some string and set several animal traps. He worried, though. He didn’t have any bait to tempt them. There weren’t any acorns or other fruits nearby. He would have to forage, and that meant exposure. He filled his animal skin with water and set out, hoping that at least Celeborn was still too drugged or unconscious to hunt him.

                After 2 hours of walking and finding neither fruits, nuts, nor any woodland animal he might hunt, Loki’s hunger pains became acute. He circled back towards the creek, and the smell of meat got stronger. When none of his traps back near his camp had yielded the much-needed game, he turned towards the direction of the smell.

                His mouth watered. He snuck from tree to tree. He saw the fire with the spit. There appeared to be several small animals on it and it was being turned, by the golden beast man of Asgard.

                “I know you’re there Jotunn. I can smell you,” Thor said, not looking up. Loki peeked at him, though his cover was blown. Thor was dressed head to toe in armor. Only his face and hands were bare. Damn. With all that armor and chainmail, his dart weapon was useless unless he shot Thor directly in the face. Which was an option, if need be.

                “You must be hungry. I know. This small forest doesn’t have any large game in it. And only a handful of small animals. I dare say I probably have already killed and eaten most of them for breakfast already. Why don’t you come out? I’ll share it with you,” Thor said.

                Loki stepped out from behind his tree, wary of the Asgardian prince. Thor remained sat upon his log. His eyes raked up and down Loki, not lecherously, but assessing. Loki kept his distance. Thor gave a slight smile and picked up the spit, pulling one of the roasted animals off it. A fat squirrel, from what Loki could tell. He got up and walked to the log on the opposite side of the fire and put the cooked animal down before returning to his spot.

                “There now. Come eat with me,” Thor said. Loki cast him a dubious glance but snatched up the stick nonetheless. He bit into the hot steaming meat, barely tasting it as he chewed and swallowed it down. It was hardly good tasting, but after a day of nothing to eat but berries, it was heavenly. He never took his eyes off Thor though.

                “You’re a survivor. I admire that. You angered me yesterday. I did not take kindly to your attempt to murder me.”

                “I don’t take kindly to rape.”

                “Rape? Surely you long for a mate?”

                “I do, but just because my father tossed me in here half naked doesn’t mean that I want either of you.”

                “Do you not wish to remain a prince and live in luxury?”

                “But I can’t remain a prince. That is the trouble. Either I become your queen or concubine or I am left to fend for myself. Celeborn has already stated that I will never be his queen. What of you?”

                “Queen? Who told you that you would be the queen of Asgard if I mated you? And why wouldn’t you just throw yourself at me if you believed it to be true?”

                “Because I didn’t believe it to be true. I’ve never trusted my father to have my best interests at heart. Only his own. And besides, queen or no, I would be treated like a foreign piece of property.”

                “You desire respect,” Thor said.

                “Doesn’t everyone?”

                “You almost killed me, which is no small feat. And you turned Celeborn, a talented and intelligent man into a screaming little girl. You have my respect little Jotunn.”

                “Loki. My name is Loki. Not runt. Not omega. I am not a thing!” Loki said.

                “You’re something alright,” Thor said, looking Loki up and down. Now that Loki was closer, he could get a better look. Loki’s eyes were very green in his summer skin and that black hair of his looked soft and shiny. His voice and face were pleasing, and his scent was ambrosia and sex.

                “What’s that supposed to mean?” Loki snipped back. Thor put his hands up.

                “You’re smart. You clearly want more from life than lying flat on your back with your legs spread. I respect that.”

                “Do you? And suppose I let you catch me? What then? Will you make me queen or will you put me into the role of your royal whore?”

                “Are we negotiating?” Thor quirked an eyebrow.

                “Suppose that we are,” Loki said. 

                “Being Queen of Asgard is more than a title. I need to know that you have the qualifications to rule at my side.”

                “What are those qualifications?”

                “Well, being intelligent and resourceful helps. Which you are. Tell me, how involved were you in Jotunnheim’s court on a day to day basis?”

                “I wasn’t. I was kept locked away like a dirty secret,” Loki said. Thor’s brow furrowed and for a moment there was a look of concern there, and something else. Pity.

                “That is a shame. A Queen needs to be adept at using the levers of power. That means forming relationships with people you don’t like.”

                “Is that what you are doing now?” Loki asked. They both heard moaning and coughing then as Celeborn rose from his drug induced slumber.

                “Perhaps another time, little Loki. I’m sure you’ll take this opportunity to flee while Celeborn and I fight over you,” Thor said. “Think about what I said.”

                Loki ran to the fire and snatched another squirrel, before running off into the brush.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor wrestled Celeborn to the ground and punch him in the face repeatedly. Celeborn’s nose broke and bled. He was unrelenting.

                “This is a non-lethal competition!” Celeborn said, rather than begging for mercy. Thor smirked and got off him. Celeborn’s head rang like a bell with a combination of hangover and painful impact. Celeborn pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his bloody running nose as Thor moved to sit back down on his log.

                “Mark my words thunderer, one day, maybe a long time from now, I will get my revenge,” Celeborn said.

                “Yes, yes. We’ll go to war and try to kill one another. Your men will die, my men will die and in the end, it’ll be much ado about nothing because of your ego. Which is why you’ll lose in the end. You’ll always lose,” Thor said. Celeborn managed a semblance of a sneer through his blood caked face before limping away. Thor thought on Loki and considered chasing him. But he thought it better to let Loki mull over his options. The boy had already tipped his hand to him by telling him Celeborn’s position on the matter. Celeborn himself seemed interested in the Jotunn only for egotistic and political reasons. If he had to guess, Celeborn would probably quit this game if the eyes of his father were not watching. Loki’s options were few and undesirable. He now knew he no longer needed to chase him. 

 

Loki rubbed sweat from his face as he finished construction on another trap. Celeborn would be awake, sober, and angry by now and he needed to have as many defenses up as possible. Not to mention Thor, who now appeared to be his best option. He was far more reasonable and intelligent than Boromir had painted him to be. Thinking on it now, Boromir's stories about the Thunder God were probably colored by his people’s hatred of the Aesir, and resentment of past battles. It worried him. Did Thor see him as just some Jotunn runt? It didn’t seem so at the time of their little chat, and yet this game he played with the elf prince, treating him as a prize to be won suggested that exact thing. Perhaps Thor was racist against him. It wouldn’t be surprising given the history of war between their peoples.

                Boromir had been wrong about Loki becoming queen, and he wondered if it was a lie Laufey had fed to the man to fool him or a lie Boromir had concocted to spare Loki his feelings. The later seemed unlikely. Boromir had been keen to be as open and honest as possible in their last moments together. That Laufey had bartered him away to be a lowly concubine to one of two realms was a final humiliation, and he vowed then that one day he would have vengeance.

                The sun had set on day two of the game and he felt filthy and worn out. His rocky little alcove protected him for another night of slumber, fitful though it was. On the morning of day three, he awoke stiff, hungry, and still facing the same problems he had yesterday. He got up and went to the creek to wash his face. He wished he could strip down and really wash, but didn’t dare go naked in this place. He dreaded defecating in the woods, both for the unpleasantness of the task and for fear of being literally caught with his pants down. He made quick work of his ablutions and once again his stomach informed him of his needs.

                The smell of smoke and meat wafted in the air from that same direction as yesterday. He considered for the briefest moment, of walking straight to Thor and telling him to end this. His pride, however, forbade him. He sat down on a rock and pondered his next move.

                A raven came. The large bird fluttered down from above and sat perched on a rock beside him, and it looked at him.

                “You’re a brave thing. I have a mind to eat you, you know,” Loki said, his muscles tensing. He moved, slow, shifting his left leg and curling it under him so that he could leap at the Raven. Just then, the sound of a rope swooshing and going taut rang out, along with a familiar cry.

                “Ah!” Celeborn screamed and then the sound of a log smashing into a tree followed. Loki stood up and ran away from his trap on the off chance that Celeborn evaded it. He ran deep into the thickest brush, climbing up rocks until he hit the border wall of the other side of the enclosure. He crouched down to catch his breath. He waited. He listened.

                Back at the creek, Celeborn lay on the ground dying. His lungs were crushed and blood gurgled from his lips. Asgardian healers appeared from thin air and converged on the elf, hauling him away to save him. Loki sat for hours not knowing what had happened. His hunger was once again acute in the early afternoon when the sound of a person moving through the brush towards him shattered the silence.

                “The game is over little Loki,” Thor called out.

                “The game is not over. I still have to defeat you.”

                “No Loki. There is no prize for you in defeating me or Celeborn, though you have succeeded in dispatching one of us.”

                “Celeborn is dead?”

                “No. Thanks to the gifts of Asgard’s healers Celeborn still lives. But he has quit the game and by default, I have won.”

                “You haven’t won a damn thing! I am still here and you still haven’t caught me,” Loki said though Thor was now within striking distance.

                “Your father is gone Loki. He’s returned to Jotunnheim.”

                “What?” Loki’s voice broke.

                “It’s over,” Thor reached his arm out and Loki hissed at him.

                “Don’t touch me!”

                “Still negotiating. You have no leverage Loki. You are mine.”

                “In what capacity?” Loki asked. His heart pounded in his chest, and his guarded expression was betrayed by the desperation in his eyes.

                “My Concubine,” Thor reached for him once more and Loki stepped backward.

                “Touch me and you’ll wake up with a knife in your chest.”

                “You are acting ridiculous. You will find I am a kind man and a generous lover. You’re tired, you’re hungry, and ready to sleep in a proper bed.”

                “Not if you’re in it with me,” Loki said.

                “I thought you wanted to be my Queen?”

                “I wanted to be a King, but that option was taken from me. But yes, if you want between my legs that is the price of admission.”

                “I’m not entirely sure if you are what I want in a Queen,” Thor reached for him again only for Loki to sneer at him. “Look, you can’t stay out here! Come, and eat at least. I can tell that you are famished.”

                “No. I am a Prince not a whore.”

                “Have it your way. Enjoy sleeping on the hard rocks tonight. There isn’t any game left to hunt in these woods.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Thor, where’s the Jotunn?” Odin asked.

                “His name is Loki, and he’s stubborn as a mule.”

                “Is he still out in the enclosure?”

                “Aye. He refused to leave with me. He’s only hurting himself. There’s nothing left to hunt. After a couple of days without food, he’ll come around,” Thor said.

                “Thor, the poor boy is just scared. Think how you would feel if the tables were turned,” Frigga admonished him.

                “I’d run eagerly into my Alphas arms, accept his pleasure and passion, and enjoy sleeping on the finest sheets and eating the finest food for the rest of my days,” Thor said.

                “No wonder you’re still single,” Odin said. He exchanged a look with Frigga, one of many in their silent language.

                “I’m not single. Well, I am but I do not lack for lovers.”

                “Lover _s_ , not one lover. Not a partner,” Odin said.

                “Son, if you were to consider marriage to anyone, anyone at all, what would be the qualifications necessary for someone to win your heart?” Frigga asked.

                “Oh, I don’t know. My future spouse would have to be an Omega of course, beautiful, but also wise, like you mother.”

                “Yes, but what else? What about personality traits?”

                “Um, docile I suppose. Submissive and unquestioning like any quality Omega should be. Always eager to mate…” Thor noticed the eye roll coming from his mother. Her lips pressed together in a grim thin line and stayed that way until she finished eating. After dinner, Frigga and Odin continued their conversation in the privacy of their bed chambers.

                “We’ve failed him, Odin! I can’t believe we raised such a boorish fool! He wants an empty headed trollop for a mate!” Frigga lamented as she pulled back the sheets. Odin chuckled as he pulled his nightgown over his head.

                “I was once like that,” he said.

                “You were never like that!”

                “Oh yes, I was! You only knew me after.”

                “After what?”

                “After I’d come to my senses. Thor doesn’t know what he wants in a mate, so he spouted the ridiculous standards of the ideal Omega.”

                “Ideal…ha! Could you imagine loving me as much as you do if I had been content with spreading my legs and birthing babies?”

                “I couldn’t imagine I’d still be alive and in power. Thor needs a push. Loki does too and I aim to push them towards one another,” Odin said.

                “You like the boy?”

                “I do. He’s resourceful and unyielding. He’s already earned Thor’s respect, imagine what he could do if given the opportunity to flourish.”

                “You want Loki to succeed so you can rub Laufey’s nose in it,” Frigga said as they climbed under the covers. Odin chuckled again.

                “Oh, of course not dear wife! I merely long to create an everlasting peace by joining houses with Jottunheim’s last heir from the House of Laufey,” Odin said with grandiose flair. Frigga rolled her eyes again.

                “How exactly will you push Thor?” Frigga asked.

                “By giving him what he thinks he wants.”

 

 

“A quest?” Fandral asked.

                “Aye!” Thor smiled. “The golden fleece of the Isle of Sirens!”

                “Aren’t they Greek?”

                “I thought they were Roman.”

                “Same thing really.”

                “Most of the old Greek gods had moved on or perished,” Thor said.

                “What does your father want with the fleece?” Fandral asked.

                “I don’t know. I think he’s just trying to get rid of me for a little while,” Thor said.

                “Get rid of you?” Fandral asked.

                “Aye. My name day is coming up. I suspect my family is trying to plan something and they need secrecy to do it.”

                “Ah, so we should take our time then eh?”

                “Aye.”

                “What about the Jotunn? Isn’t he still out in the enclosure?”

                “Yes, my father said he’d handle it,” Thor said.

                “Just think when you return from your quest, victorious, you can celebrate by deflowering a Jotunn virgin.”

                “Aye!” Thor said with a cocky grin. They reached the Bifrost and rode the rainbow light down to the ancient Greek underworld, were some of the old gods of Midgard still dwelled. The entrance was framed by two great columns. As they passed the ground beneath their feet rumbled in recognition of their power.

                “Well, whatever is still down here knows we’ve arrived,” Fandral said.

                “Our hosts will greet us soon enough,” Thor said. They followed a set of dilapidated stairs down. Thor used Mjolnir like a torch to light their way through the dark. There was little sound, save for the occasional drip of water. After an hour, they began to question themselves.

                “Thor, I don’t think the fleece is down here. I don’t think there is even a bottom to these stairs.”

                “I’ll check,” Thor said. He flung Mjolnir down and watched as her light kept going and going and going until he couldn’t see it anymore. “I think you are right my friend,” he said. They heard the sound of a loud crack then. “Ah, there it is,” Thor summoned Mjolnir back to him, but as the light approached he saw something in the dark. Something large, with several heads.

                “Hydra!” Thor shouted. He caught Mjolnir just as the three headed monster reared up to take a bite at him. Thor bashed the middle head, breaking off the two front fangs that nearly sank into his chest. In the dark, Thor saw the big green cat-like eyes. The scaley skin looked shiny and slimy. The claw feet had curved talons the length of swords.  

                “Don’t remove any of the heads!” Fandral shouted.

                “I know!” Thor swung his hammer, pulverizing the heads but not removing them. When the last head caved in the beast fell down the hole.

                “Well, I guess that is the way we’ll need to go too,” Thor said. “Fancy a hug Fandral?”

                “You are very snuggly,” Fandral said with a laugh. The two men wrapped their arms around one another and slowly descended. When they reached the bottom they had to avoid the giant corpse.

                “Look! A doorway,” Fandral said. Giant golden double doors were held closed with a giant golden beam. Thor and Fandral lifted it together and opened the doors. The bright white light blinded their eyes. It was sunlight and the land before them was a garden. Many eyes spied on them from tree branches, bushes, and lily ponds. One by one the faces of women became visible, dozens of them.

                “Men!”

                “Alpha men!” another woman yelled. Fandral’s smile could not have been wider.

                “Daughters of Aphrodite?” Fandral asked.

                “Pleasures of Venus,” Thor said. One woman stepped forward. She had long curly black hair that cascaded into lovely ringlets down her shoulders. Her sheer gossamer dress only highlighted her perky nipples, which were a shade of dusty pink.

                “Travelers from the outside world. We have not seen your kind in millennia. What brings you to our sacred garden?”

                “We are on a quest for the Golden Fleece,” Thor announced for all to hear. The woman, the leader, frowned.

                “Oh. That old thing. You can have it,” she said.

                “I thank you, my lady. What is your name?”

                “I am Madea. Is the Golden Fleece the only reason you came?” she batted her eyes at Thor and then placed her hand on his chest. Her fingers ran down the metal of his armor in a playful longing fashion.

                “Well…um, no.”

                “It’s been a very long time since we’ve felt the pleasure of a man. What is your name stranger?”

                “I am Thor of Asgard, this is my traveling companion Fandral. We would be more than pleased to stay for a while and learn about this lovely land and of your lovely people,” Thor said with a bright smile. More women stepped closer and many hands started removing his clothing. Other women were busy removing their own clothes.

                “Thor your father is the kindest most wonderful man in the entire nine realms,” Fandral said.

                “Aye.”

 

 

Loki awoke, cold and hungry in his little cave. He wasn’t being hunted anymore, but he still felt trapped. He also felt foolish. Now, he’d have to beg to be let out if he failed to find anything to eat, which would be even more humiliating. He stripped off his clothes and jumped into the creek to wash fully for the first time since arriving. If anyone was watching, he didn’t care. He felt a little better once he was dressed again, but the gnawing ache of hunger only reminded him of his predicament. Two ravens flew down out of a nearby tree and landed on top of the rock, looking down at him.

                “I’ll name you breakfast, and you, lunch,” Loki reached down and picked up two river stones to hurl at the pair. They flew off and Loki missed both. “Damn it!” They flew deeper into the woods instead of up into the sky, so he followed them. They led him to Thor’s abandoned camp, whereupon the log sat a satchel and bow with arrows. Loki picked up the bow and studied it. He’d never used one before but the mechanics looked simple enough. He put it back down and opened the satchel and found bread. He bit into it, devouring half of the loaf before looking deeper into the bag. There were more provisions inside. Dried vegetables, salt, salted pork, a first aid kit, soap, and a change of clothes. He also found a dagger in a side pouch on the outside. Loki took it all in and then wondered if the gift was meant to mock him or help him.

                A raven squawked behind him and he jumped. When he turned he saw a big brown bear ambling towards him with its mouth open and foaming.

                “Oh shit!” Loki fumbled with the bow as he grabbed an arrow to shoot the beast. His shot went high into the trees. The bear stood on its hind legs and roared at him. Its giant paws had giant claws, long and sharp. He pulled the string back on the bow again and aimed straight for its heart. He hit its throat instead. The arrow went straight through the neck. The beast collapsed as it struggled to breathe and bled out. Loki watched the poor creature as it died. It was a beautiful animal. Majestic. It also had enough meat to keep him fed for over a month.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki worked for hours to skin the bear and butcher it. With the curiosity of a child, he studied its anatomy as he cut the beast apart. He marveled at the blue veins on the inside of the skin. The bear’s heart was so big he had to hold it with two hands. The carcass was massive, so much so that if he’d been inclined, he could have crawled into the body cavity and made a fort. There was so much blood he decided to strip down naked to keep his clothes clean. He prayed no one was watching him. He was naked, covered in blood, and alone in the forest like some caveman or wild beast. It was undignified. Nevertheless, his chest swelled with a wonderful feeling. He whistled a tune as he worked to preserve the meat, laying it out in the sun to dry. He was smiling. It was only until there was nothing left but the hide and bones that he realized that the feeling he felt was pride.

                Loki started a fire and cooked the organ meats and spent the entire afternoon snacking on them. He wished he had a companion to share this experience with. He wished Boromir was here. His skin became sticky and he ran back to the creek and dove in, holding the soap in his hand. He bathed thoroughly and came out of the water feeling refreshed. The sun was shining bright and he lay out on the rock to dry.

                The sun was getting low in the sky when he put back on his clothes. The inside of the bear skin was still moist. He would not be able to use it for a bed tonight. He considered where he would bed down and if he should hide. He was trapped here on Asgard. At whatever point Thor grew tired of Loki being out here, he would come and fetch him and there was little Loki could do about it. No, hiding was pointless now. The soft patch of moss under the tree looked worn. The patch was flatter and far more forgiving for his back than the creek rock. It even smelled like Thor. With his hands and his mind no longer occupied, his mind turned to the future. Sleep evaded him.

 

“Good morning!” came a voice from Loki’s left. He sat up and snapped his gaze to the source of the unfamiliar voice. An old man with the eye patch was sitting on the log, starting a fire for him. He would have mistaken him for a servant if not for his fine golden robes.

                “You’re Thor’s father, aren’t you?”

                “Yes, King Odin, Allfather at your service,” the old man said.

                “What do you want?” Loki asked. Odin chuckled.

                “You’re very direct. I like that.”

                “Where’s Thor?”

                “Around,” he said. Odin looked up at the clear blue sky. “It’s going to be very hot today.”

                “Good to know. What can I do for you?” Loki asked. Odin didn’t look at him though. He acted distracted and poked at a bit of the bear meat that was hanging on a makeshift drying rack that Loki had constructed.

                “Very resourceful. You made this yourself?”

                “Yes.”

                “Impressive, considering you’d never been outside before.”

                “I have been outside before, though never in a place like this.”

                “So, you’ve had to put theory into practice, without practicing. I wonder how you’d do in the political realm.”

                “Are you going to tell me your intentions anytime soon?” Loki snapped.

                “You’re smarter than Laufey, but you still have his temper,” Odin said. His steely gaze from his one lone eye locked on him then. Loki stuck his nose in the air in response. He stood up, feeling better once he was towering over the aging monarch. Odin chuckled again. Loki was starting to find the sound quite infuriating.

                “Are you here to gloat over some past victory over my people? Is that what this is? Take out some old vendetta you have against my father against me?”

                “No,” Odin looked up at Loki and smiled and for a moment he seemed like a concerned grandfather. The hint of concern and even kindness in his one eye took Loki aback. Odin rose from his seat and took a step towards him. “You are now a citizen of Asgard. As my ward, your care and protection are my responsibility as King. You are my guest at the palace. In time, you will see this land as your home.”

                “Why? Why do you offer me such gracious acceptance? Are you planning to use me?” Loki asked, his gaze narrowed, his guard raised once more. He was ready to pounce on the old man the moment he lied, tried to deny his true intentions. Odin looked down as if mulling his decision before looking Loki in the eye.

                “Yes.”

                “To what end?”

                “You are the rightful heir to the throne of Jotunnheim, are you not?”

                “I am.”

                “And do you like your father very much?”

                “He was never a father to me. What exactly are you offering me? An army?”

                “No. You have hunger and ambition. But even if I were to somehow conquer your world and your people, you would arrive at a throne of ashes and a kingdom of death. You’d be the ruler of nothing and no one. Your ambition will serve you well here in Asgard. There are many that seek to be Thor’s Queen or Consort. Men and women of noble birth from some of the most prestigious families throughout the nine realms have come to compete for his attentions. You were only supposed to be a concubine. You are already at a disadvantage.”

                “And you aim to help me? Why?”

                “Something about turning an old rival’s son against him appeals to me, but if it is any consolation, I like you. I don’t, as a rule, like people,” Odin paused and looked around at Loki’s camp before continuing. “Thor is not in Asgard at the moment. I sent him away on a mission. There is no telling how long he will be gone. It could be days or weeks. During his time away, I want you to remain here in the enclosure. I will send you things to make your time more comfortable out here. I imagine after a lifetime inside a small wing of your father’s castle, time outdoors must feel like a luxurious experience.”

                “It does. It is more primal, harsher, but more natural. I feel healthier out here if that makes sense?”

                “It does. I’ll come visit you from time to time so you do not get lonely. My wife will visit you too. She’ll be wanting to size you up as well,” Odin said. A raven flew down from a tree branch and landed on Odin’s shoulder. Odin smiled and petted it.

                “Won’t people think it strange? My living out here like this?”

                “Yes. You’ll be the talk of everyone at court. By the time Thor returns, you’ll be a celebrity, and everyone will be eager to meet you.”

                “Are they your pets?”

                “In a manner of speaking. They spy for me from time to time.”  

 

 

 

“Thor?”

                “Yes, Fandral.”

                “Were we raped?”

                “I…I don’t know.”

                “I feel like I was raped. Sort of.”

                “We were used,” Thor said. “They used us just as we used them, but we were outnumbered. It was too much of a good thing.”

                “I’m so tired. There were so many of them. They were all so eager,” Fandral said.

                “We were eager too. We saw a crowd of lonely women all spreading their legs before us on command.”

                “I’ve always fantasized about it. I never thought I’d get sick of it. I think it will be a long while before I feel a desire to look at a cunny again.”

                “Aye,” Thor said.

                “They only wanted us for our dicks. I thought being a sex object would be more fun. If you hadn’t drugged the wine we would have never escaped with our cocks still attached,” Fandral said. They reached the top of the steps and walked past the columns.

                “Heimdall!” Thor called out to the sky. The bright light of the Bifrost enveloped them both and they stepped into the gatehouse, glad to be home.

                “Did you succeed in your quest my prince?”

                “The Fleece!” Fandral’s hand flew to his face. “Please tell me you grabbed it on the way out.”

                “I forgot it too,” Thor turned around to face the Bifrost again.

                “No.”

                “We have to go back and get it,” Thor said.

                “No, please no. I don’t want to fuck anymore. Those women mean nothing to me. I feel numb and dead inside,” Fandral whined.

                “With any luck, most of them will still be asleep,” Thor said.

                “Thor, I swear, I’ll never visit a whorehouse again. I’ll leave the palace concubines alone! Please!”

                “Alright, Fandral. Stay here. I’ll go get the damn thing,” Thor said.


	7. Dressed to Impress

Loki put down the book Frigga had given him and looked at the pile of yarn and hooked sticks that she’d left for him. The book had illustrations demonstrating how to make loops, but he was still intimidated. He decided he would start with something simple, like a small blanket. The simple box shape would be easy for him. He started by making a knot, and then a loop, and then another knot, and then he had a mess on his hands.

                “Loki? Why did you not wait?” Frigga appeared as if from a beam of sunshine. He never heard her footsteps coming, despite the dried leaves that littered the ground.

                “One of these days you will have to tell me how you manage to sneak up on me like that,” he said as he smiled at her.

                “Every lady has her secrets Loki. This one is mine,” she reached for Loki’s tangled mess and set to work making it right. “Trying to impress me, were you?” she asked.

                “I thought, after mastering traps and hunting, that this would be a simple thing. I can slay great beasts but I cannot weave a simple blanket.”

                “Given time, I think you would have mastered this on your own as well. You’re an amazing student Loki.”

                “You flatter me my Queen.”

                “I’m not the one to shower empty praises. You underestimate yourself.”

                “Well, I guess that is why I have felt so surprised of late. I am amazed by everything,” he said. A blue butterfly with black edged wings came and landed on his shoulder. He smiled at it and looked around at his camp. He’d made a nest of sorts up in the tree, complete with a hammock and a sack to store his food so other predators did not find it. He knew living like this just outside the palace walls was silly, but he liked it. He felt relaxed and at home. Every day he felt the sunshine on his face, discovered new plants, new rocks, and new trees. He made things for himself with only a knife and ingenuity. He had privacy for the first time in his life. He loved Boromir and the other servants, but he’d never been left completely alone, not even while sleeping.

                “I see your kilt is coming along,” Frigga said when she glanced over at the cloth with bear fur trim.

                “It’s ready. Shall I model it for you?”

                “I’d love to see it,” she said. Loki snatched up the item and ran around the great oak tree to change. With some sewing materials Frigga had provided, he’d been able to cut and stitch the cloth and fur trim together into something far more elegant than a caveman’s dress. The blue-green plaid design with brown fur trim was pleated and masculine. He came out from behind the tree, feeling proud.

                “How do I look?” he asked.

                “Very handsome. I think with some of the remaining fur you could make a cape with the fur covering your shoulders and neck. I have a tunic I’ve been working on for you that will match nicely. You’ll make quite the entrance at court.”

                “I won’t look ridiculous?”

                “No Loki. You’ll look masculine and powerful.”

                “I noticed that you and Odin look much more refined in your dress than I. The two of you always have at least a touch of gold upon your person. I feel common in comparison.”

                “Then I shall have to embellish your tunic with a little gold embroidery,” she said as she worked on the little patch of yarn. “Here. I started your blanket for you. Knit one, pearl two, and don’t forget to tie it off at the end.”

                “I thank you. When will I be making my first appearance at court?”

                “Within the fortnight I suspect. You look like you’ve finally grown comfortable with this little patch of Asgard. It’s time you were exposed to the wider world. It’ll be a lot to take in all at once. Do not feel embarrassed if you feel overwhelmed. You’ve lived your whole life in captivity. Large crowds might set you to panic.”

                “I have loved this time out in nature, but I am ready to be among people again, even if they are strangers.”

 

A few hours later Thor returned looking even more haggard than he had earlier. All joy was gone from his face. Never had he ever laid a hand on a woman. But such violence became necessary when they took liberties with his body that he could no longer tolerate. The golden fleece was slung over his shoulder, forgotten as he mounted the waiting horse and rode to the palace. Since he was returning from a quest, he entered through the front public entrance to the throne room to present the fleece to his father.

                “My prince!” The Lady Amora waved a kerchief at him and batted her eyes. Her gown was especially form fitting and low cut today. Thor openly sneered in disgust and marched forward without acknowledging her. Another lady, Melisandra snickered behind her.

                “It looks like your new dress isn’t as appealing as you thought it would be,” she said from behind an ornate fan. Amora seethed.

                “He’s just upset because he has to bed that Jotun now that he’s returned,” she said.

                “I heard that one of the gardeners saw him naked in the enclosure. He said he had large blue Jotunn prick and a gaping cunny. You and the Jotunn should get along swimmingly Amora,” Melisandra said.

                Thor marched past the court hearld not giving a damn about the current plantiff standing before the Allfather. He knelt and tossed the fleece at his father’s feet.

                “I have returned, victorious, father,” Thor said, though there was no joy in his voice.

                “You sound exhausted my son. We shall feast tonight in your honor!” Odin exclaimed. Thor wanted to vomit. Feasts meant dancing girls, and serving girls, and concubines. Omegas from the noble houses, men and women alike all rubbing up on him in the hopes of seducing him.

                “Actually father, I’m rather tired. Might I rest this night? I would like to feast…later.”

                “Oh, of course my son,” he said. Thor rose and turned to leave.

                “Thor, take the fleece with you. It is a prize fit for royalty and you should decide whom to gift it to at a later date,” he said. Thor raised an eyebrow at that, but scooped the item up and took it with him. For a brief moment Thor thought of all the possible and likely scenarios. Probably a wedding gift. His mind ghosted over the subject before turning towards the hot bath that awaited him. He scrubbed down in near boiling water that made his skin red and collapsed onto his bed, not rising until the following dawn.

                “Good morning!” Odin said as his smiling face hovered over Thor. It startled the man awake and he blinked rapidly to shake the sexy nightmare he was having from his head.

                “Father! Ugh…” Thor scrubbed his calloused hand over his face.

                “The Daughters of Aphrodite are remarkable, aren’t they my boy?”

                “Yeah. Remarkable.”

                “Now that you are home, you can finally see to your duties to your new royal concubine! No time like the present to break him in, eh?” Odin helped Thor sit up and then gave him a big swat to his shoulders, chuckling in good cheer.

                “Father, I really don’t want…”

                “The entire court is all abuzz about your return. Everyone is waiting to see you mate with the little Jotunn. I can’t wait to rub King Elrond’s nose in it,”

                “It can wait.”

                “What? But Loki is still out in the enclosure. It’s been over a month already. He can’t stay out there forever son!”

                “What? I thought you were going to take care of him?”

                “Take care of him? He’s your concubine. I can’t rut him!”

                “That’s not what I…”

                “Go, go on!” Odin stood Thor up and started dressing him. He grabbed the nearest tunic, which was inside out and pulled it over Thor’s head. He grabbed a Roman war skirt and snapped it on around Thor’s waist even though Thor’s linen underwear was of the longer variety. It was still visable just past the hem. One of the litte leather darts was even stuck folded up into the waistband, exposing a sliver of Thor’s ass.

                “There now, you look magnificent. Go!” Odin pushed him and Thor marched out of his room still half asleep and flustered. His hair was in knots and he looked hung over despite not having consumed a single drop. When he reached the enclosure he heard his mother’s laughter.

                “Oh Loki, I can’t wait for you to meet The Lady Sigyn. You two would get along beautifully, I just know it!”

                “Loki?” Thor stared at him in amazement. Loki was dressed in a handsome blue and green kilt complete with a matching tunic and sash. His wavy black hair was ironed straight and flowed freely down his back. He had on new boots that had Frigga’s styling influence, and little touches of gold embroidery to enrich the ensemble.

                “Did you dress yourself in the dark?” Loki looked at him like he had a bugger hanging from his nose.

                “I uh…”

                “Thor! Honestly, son. I can’t believe you are going to introduce Loki to the court dressed like this!”

                “But Father…!”

                “There’s no time now! The horns are sounding. Here, now. Places, places,” she dragged Thor to stand beside Loki and forced Loki to drape one arm atop Thor’s so that Thor could lead him into the hall.

                Loki was not impressed.

                “Left together, right together, left together, right together. Now, go!” she said. They marched, both exchanging looks of bewilderment and uncertainty as they followed the red carpet into the main hall. The court was crowded today and the nobles cheered the return of their prince from his quest as they all simultaneously whispered about the Jotunn prince.  When Thor saw his father sitting on his throne in full regalia and a cheeky smile on his face, he wanted to kill him.

                “You sneaky bastard,”

                “What?”

                “Nothing. My King!” Thor began in an unamused tone, “May I present Prince Loki of Jotunnheim, my new Con…”

                “Advisor!” Odin interrupted. “I welcome you Prince Loki, to Asgard. “As my new Advisor you will council me on all political affairs having to do with Jotunnheim. I pray everyone here will put the hatreds of the past behind them and welcome you as warmly as I have.” Everyone applauded for a moment, but when it died down, all eyes and ears were upon Loki.

                Loki didn’t know what to say. Neither Odin nor Frigga had told him their intensions to change his status from concubine to advisor and he frankly did not know if it was an insult or a promotion.

                “I thank you, Majesty, for this opportunity to prove myself,” Loki said in measured way.

                “I believe you will,” Odin said with a bright smile. Rumbling echoed throughout the room as gossip broke out. As Odin’s advisor, Loki was in a high position of power on the King’s council, and he was single. Thor had no claim to his body whatsoever. Loki was free to bed anyone.


	8. Frigga Spills the Tea

“I’m going to get even, father. I swear it,” Thor said softly under his breath. Odin laughed as he drank his wine and watched the dancing girls make their come-hither movements at Thor.

                “She’s a voluptuous one. I bet she can get her leg behind her head.”

                “Those women used me like a saddle,” Thor said.

                “You’re welcome.”

                “I didn’t enjoy it! Father those women didn’t care about me at all! Even when I begged them to stop, they kept going. They didn’t give a damn about my needs.”

                “Were they not beautiful? Did they not bend over and present themselves to you to plow with all the eagerness that every man dreams?”

                “You knew. You fucking knew! And you sent me down there.”

                “Aye. Do you still find an empty head and spread legs desirable traits?”

                “No. You taught your lesson well, and I will get revenge for it. I will come up with something spectacular and evil. It’s going to be legendary.”

                “You do that son. I’m going to check on Loki,” Odin got up and made his way around the room. Loki was sat with the other council members, getting introductions and generally enjoying being the center of attention.

                “Ah, Loki. How are you enjoying Asgardian fare?”

                “The food is delectable and the company intriguing,” he said, grinning at Admiral Aegir and his wife.

                “Has Frigga gotten you set up?”

                “Yes, my chambers are lovely. They are nearly as large as my old room back home but with far more windows. I love the balcony.”

                “You say that now. Thor is your neighbor and the walls are thin. He’s also a bit of an exhibitionist, so you might want to avoid the balcony at night, lest you get an eyeful.”

                “Oh.”

                “The dwarves are coming tomorrow. I want you to meet them. Your perception of them will be unbiased and I want to know what you think.”

                “I look forward to it.”

                “Good, good. Try to avoid drinking too much mead tonight if you can help it. Some of the alphas in attendance are a little restless. I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

                “Actually, I was wondering if I might be excused now. There are a lot of people here and they are all staring at me. The smell…”

                “Say no more. I know you suffer.”

                “Thank you, Majesty.”

                “Someone should escort you to your room, for safety. Thor!” Odin barked and waved his hand at his son.

                “Yes, father.”

                “Escort Loki to his chambers, would you please.”

                “Aye,” Thor offered Loki his arm and he took it as his eyes scrutinized his chaperone. After the presentation in the hall, Thor had redressed into a far more regal ensemble.

                “Your father is an odd man,” Loki said as they left the hall.

                “How so?”

                “He delights in fucking with people, but he’s nice about it. My father wasn’t nice. He was just an asshole.”

                “He’s only nice if he likes you. My father thinks he’s funny.”

                “He is funny.”

                “No, he’s not,” Thor rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit that he did find this father’s pranks a little amusing. Loki smiled and patted his arm.

                “Where were you all this last month?”

                “On a quest.”

                “Oh, what for?”

                “For experience.”

                “Experience doing what?”

                “Questing.”

                “I see. And did this quest involve copious amounts of sex?”

                “He told you?”

                “No, but you just did,” Loki grinned. Thor frowned and his face flushed red. He also had a question in his eyes. “You’re the only alpha that hasn’t leered at me at all tonight. Except for your father of course. He looks at Frigga like she’s a piece of candy. It’s quite adorable.”

                “I’m sorry I was so callous towards you before. I now understand how it feels to be used and thought of as little more than a pleasure source.”

                “Someone used you? Who?”

                “Daughters of Aphrodite.”

                “How many were there?”

                “A few hundred.”

                “Dear Lord!”

                “Fandral was with me. Between the two of us, I’d say we probably sired a couple hundred bastards during our visit,” Thor chuckled. “It was fun, at first,” he said. Thor noticed how sweaty Loki was. The poor man was in full blown heat. His cheeks were a lovely shade of pink and his pupils were dilated, yet he seemed determined to act uninfluenced by his presence.

                “Thank you for escorting me to my room. It’s been a long day,” he said.  Thor noted Loki’s pleasing scent and was able to appreciate it without his brain fogging over. His inner beast was thoroughly tamed at the moment, and he saw Loki, as he was. Loki’s eyes had a mixture of hypervigilance and exhaustion in them. No prince from any realm should ever look so fearful.

                “I know things will be hard for you here at first. My people have lingering prejudices towards yours. Given your species and your current fertility cycle, I know you’ll suffer many unwanted advances and even disrespect. I normally prefer the training yard over the court and all its intrigues, but I think I should remain near you tomorrow.”

                “I appreciate the gesture, but I am a man grown. I can handle these things myself.”

                “Loki, I know you are in agony, so I won’t keep you. But you are going to suffer moments of weakness, and you might agree to something that you don’t truly want. Do you plan to be mated soon, or do you want to wait?”

                “Why do you care?” Loki felt himself bristling, but he didn’t know why. Why was Thor being so nice to him? People aren’t nice for no reason.

                “I…never mind. You are a grown man, as you said. Your affairs are your own. Good night, Loki.”

                “Good night, Thor,” Loki watched as Thor turned and walked away. He cursed himself inwardly for being rude before going into his room and seeing to his problems in private.

 

Loki sniffed at the bitter tea before taking a careful sip. He was having breakfast with Frigga on the balcony of his new home. His view of Asgard was impeccable. The tea tasted like the bottom of his shoe.

                “I know, it’s ghastly, but it’ll help,” Frigga said.

                “Is it better once you are mated?”

                “Socially, I suppose but your cravings don’t go away simply because you’ve found a mate. If anything, they get worse. Instead of worrying about picking who you will spend the rest of your life with, you’ve chosen that person and now you have to have them at all hours of the day.”

                “Surely, you do not feel randy all the time?”

                “No, of course not. It isn’t just the hormones, you see. Odin and I have forged a strong bond over the centuries. I get cranky if he doesn’t give it to me at least twice a day,” she winked at Loki as he blushed. “But to answer your question, yes mentally, you’re able to calm down and focus on your life and not just sex all of the time. Once you’ve found a mate who can give it to you regularly, you won’t feel obsessed with it.”

                “I just can’t do that right now. I don’t know anyone here and I there is so much I need to learn.”

                “The tea will help take the edge off. I’m told that for males, it’ll help keep your erections down.”

                “Thank you. I had to tuck myself yesterday and all day long I was certain that others could see it.”

                “Oh you poor dear,” Frigga tried not to chuckle as she squeezed his hand. She knew all too well the indignities of being an Omega. “Now, after your meeting with Odin and the dwarves, I’ve arranged a little gathering in my garden. There are several ladies I want you to meet.”

                “If your friends are all like you, I know I’ll love them.”

                “They aren’t all my friends Loki. They are courtiers and social climbers too. They all crave to be in my good graces to help their own political and economic ambitions. Right now, they all want to size you up so they can use you for their own agendas. Are you attracted to females?”

                “No,” Loki shook his head. He thought of Thor then and his confession about his quest and it made him wonder. “Does Thor like men?”

                “Oh yes, of course, but he has a type. He likes the slender ones, like you,” Frigga gave Loki a knowing smile. Loki’s face felt hot and he sipped his tea some more to avoid Frigga’s gaze.

                “So these women I’m meeting, what should I know about them?”

                “Well, for starters, Lady Amora, Lady Sigyn, and Lady Sif are all single. But for the others that are married, be careful of them. Some of them are gossipers and they make a sport out of creating something out of nothing. The Lady Sif hates these gatherings but she attends them because she is ambitious. We don’t have very many female warriors in our ranks and I like her. She desires the respect of her fellow soldiers, but she hasn’t quite got there yet. I’m helping her out.”

                “And the others?”

                “Lady Amora’s father was an old friend of Odin’s. He died a long time ago and the woman has been in my social circle since childhood,” she said flatly.

                “You don’t sound thrilled about it. She’s practically family is she not?”

                “She been chasing after Thor since she was five years old, but Thor does not want her. She refuses to accept it and sometimes her presence is just grating. I would feel sorry for her if she wasn’t such a prickly person.”

                “And Lady Sigyn?”

                “You’ll see.”


	9. Little Indignities

Loki stood in line with Odin’s other advisors as the King received his foreign guests. The Ambassador along with two scribes had arrived to negotiate business contracts. He’d never seen people so small before and at first, mistook them for deformed children. The Ambassador had a handsome face attached to his squat body, and Loki wondered what he would’ve looked like had he been born with a full Aesir height. Norns knew Laufey had probably done the same with Loki, imagining him as the prince he could have been.

                “Ambassador Tyrion, I welcome you to Asgard,” Odin said, gesturing to a chair next to his at the table. Tyrion approached it and Loki felt horrified. The chair was much too tall and there was neither a step nor a footstool to aide the man in climbing it. Loki darted forward on instinct.

                “Here sir, allow me,” Loki reached for a very thick book to place on the floor, but was halted.

                “How dare you! Do you think me an invalid? Did you hear me ask for assistance?”

                “I…no, I just…”

                “Majesty, who is this man?”

                “Lord Tyrion, may I introduce Prince Loki of Jotunnheim, my new advisor,” Odin said.

                “Jotunnheim? You’re a frost giant?” Tyrion looked Loki up and down, noting how he was taller than Odin, yet nowhere near the height of a proper giant. Loki got down on one knee to look Tyrion in the eye.

                “Yes. I’m a frost giant, and my entire life, I’ve been the shortest person in the room. Please understand, I meant no insult. My father used to put me in embarrassing situations on purpose and then laugh at me. I thought…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have acted out of turn,” Loki said.

                “You are forgiven, and please, accept my apology as well. We dwarves are a prideful people. Just a little tip between you and me, never give assistance to a dwarf unless he explicitly asks for it.”

                “I will remember,” Loki said. He stepped back into the lineup, his face hot and red as the other advisors stared at him. He kept his eyes on his shoes and cursed himself inwardly. It was his first day on the job and he had already screwed up. He heard very little of the conversation between Odin and Tyrion, which lead to another problem.

                “What do you think Loki?” Odin asked. Loki’s eyes enlarged in horror. He hadn’t been paying attention.

                “Forgive me, but I have no experience in these sorts of matters,” he said.

                “You have no experience with eating?” Tyrion asked.

                “I…uh…Yes, of course. I would love to,” Loki said.

                “Excellent, I’ll see you at seven,” Tyrion said. He hopped off his chair and walked out of the room. Loki palmed his face to hide his shame and heard Odin’s distinctive chuckle draw near. He looked up and saw Odin’s gleaming eye patch and amused expression.

                “I am the worst advisor in the history of advising.”

                “No, you’re not great, but you’re definitely not the worst,” Odin chuckled again and Loki sighed in relief. “You look like you could use a drink.”

                “Yes, Majesty. Several.”

                “Come along. We’ll enjoy a few shots of brandy together before I toss you to the wolves in the garden. Frigga is serving an edible flower salad for lunch today, I believe.”

 

Frigga’s garden was filled with all manner of predators. There was the long-nosed pelican bird, known by her large hanging waddle of crinkly skin on her ancient throat. Her beady eyes looked down at him with the racism of an aging generation. At her side, was her daughter, The Lady Northman. The younger pelican bird had an equally large nose and a hunger for power behind her eyes.

                Next to them was a woman Loki could only describe as a Jackal. Her laughter was shrill and her eyes wolf-like. Her lips, her breasts, and her hips were all voluminous, and her dress was reminiscent of a peacock. The Lady Amora. Loki gave her his broadest fake smile.

                “I must say, I was impressed by your skills during the hunt. I admire you for fighting so hard to protect your virtue from our crowned prince,” Amora said.

                “Yes, well, anyone would have,” Loki said.

                “I suppose. But you are right, concubines, no matter how well kept or by whom, are whores. Funny, that your father thought that was all you were suited for,” Amora said. Rage flashed in Loki’s eyes for a moment before he bared his teeth in an acidic grin.

                “My father was a fool, who will pay for every indignation he made me suffer. I have a long memory, Lady Amora.”

                “Ignore her. She’s just jealous because she wants to be queen and Thor would rather become a eunuch than marry her,” said a raven-haired beauty to Loki’s left. Amora stiffened and gave her a piercing glance.

                “Lady Sigyn. How are you? I heard your beau jilted you at the altar for a stable boy,” Amora’s fake laugh followed and it set Loki’s teeth on edge.

                “Yes, well, at least I got in a few good ruts with him which is more than you can say,” Sigyn said. She flashed Amora a fake smile and a chuckle before turning her gaze to Loki. Her smile became genuine then and she extended her hand to greet him.

                “Prince Loki of Jotunnheim,” Loki introduced himself.

                “Sigyn. Would you like a tour of the garden?”

                “Please,” Loki said, placing her hand on his arm. They took off at a leisurely stroll, casting glances back at Amora and snickering. “What an unpleasant woman.”

                “In more ways than one. I’ll have to inform my father’s Seidrmaster about this incident. Amora loves to use magic to get petty revenge.”

                “How so? Poison? Curses?”

                “Oh, no. She’d go to prison if she did that. No, she likes to make the women around her ugly to thin out the competition. Last year she covered me with boils. They should have left terrible scars behind but my family’s healer saved my skin,” she said. They followed the little stone path through the roses and down to a little creek that emptied into a pond. Everywhere Loki looked he saw a new flower, insect, or tree. The fragrance in the air was humidified by the tiny waterfall on the rock wall. The sky was a perfectly clear blue and the cool breeze ran through his hair, sending little tendrils of excitement down his spine. This was what freedom felt like.

                “Frigga speaks highly of you,” Loki said.

                “That is good to hear. It is sometimes hard to tell where one stands in the eyes of their Majesties.”

                “I know the feeling,” he paused as he looked around. “I dare say that this is my favorite place in all of creation.”

                “I heard you’d spent your entire life in captivity. You must feel so overwhelmed.”

                “I am, and yet, I am giddy with all the new stimulus and information. I feel like a starved man who has finally received nourishment. With each new thing I learn, I find myself hungering for more.”

                “Are you upset about not being attached to Thor? Everyone could tell both of you were shocked by Odin’s decree.”

                “No, not at all. I was worried at first, that this might be a demotion, but now I see that it is not. Aside from my bungling this morning, I rather like my new position.”

                “Bungling?”

                “I offered a dwarf help climbing into his chair. It was a faux pas, apparently.”

                “Oh, yes. They do get testy if you mock them for being short. Don’t worry about it. They are easy to offend. I wonder, were they here to negotiate new armor and swords or for something more lavish for the king?” Sigyn asked. Loki raised one eyebrow. She was pumping him for information, which he didn’t have.

                “I don’t know. I was so embarrassed by my actions that I didn’t hear a word they said after that. But I have been invited to dine with Tyrion this evening.”

                “Ooh…interesting. Tyrion is an alpha you know.”

                “Is he?”

                “Oh, yes. Even the dwarves have alphas and omegas. I hear the ambassador is skilled with his fingers and tongue.”

                “Alas, my lady, I fear I will remain virtuous for some time yet. If the competition between Thor and Celeborn taught me anything, it is that my value will diminish the moment I choose a mate.”

                “I forget you Omegas have that problem. You can’t leap from partner to partner like a beta can. We don’t get attached like your lot does.”

                “I envy you, truly.”

                “Don’t. I’ll have a much harder time marrying well than you will. In fact, given your current state, if you went down to the fighting pits right now, I bet you’d cause a scene.”

                “I just endured that very scenario. It was not nearly as romantic or erotic as you think it is.”

                “No, it isn’t. There is more to a marriage than just sex. You were smart to fight off our prince, though there are many that don’t agree with me,” Sigyn said. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Loki spied a muscled blond and turned his head.

                “Good day, Lady Sigyn, Prince Loki. Have either of you seen my mother?” Thor asked.

                “Yes, she’s just over there your highness,” Sigyn pointed towards the roses.

                “Is…um… _she_ here today?” Thor asked.

                “Yes. You won’t be able to avoid her, unfortunately,” Sigyn said.

                “Who?” Loki asked.

                “Amora,” Sigyn giggled.

                “Damn,” Thor craned his neck and yes, Amora was sitting next to his mother, chatting her up. Thor frowned.

                “She is lovely, is she not?” Loki said with a sardonic smile.

                “You fuck her then,” Thor said. Loki and Sigyn both barked out in laughter. “I need to discuss my father’s name day gift with her,” he said. Sigyn looked between the two. She’d never seen her prince so casual in conversation with another. She didn’t know if it was because of Loki’s rank or because they’d already forged a deeper intimacy from their time together in the forest.

                “I wish you luck,” Loki said, smirking. Thor narrowed his eyes at Loki and a wolfish grin spread across his face. He leaned forward then and pulled Loki in for an unexpected hug. Thor pushed Loki’s head into the crook of his neck, where his nose got a blast of Thor’s Alpha musk. “You too.”

                Thor lumbered off as Loki’s loins cramped in arousal. “Oh, Norns! Oh…I need more tea. I need more tea!”


	10. A Walk in the Park

Loki knocked on Tyrion’s door and when it opened, he realized he needed to look down to see his host. One of Tyrion’s servants, a young lady with a mop of thick golden curls, looked like a bright little button.

                “His Lordship awaits you in the parlor,” she said in a chipmunk voice. She was so darling he wanted to scoop her up and take her home, but he had a feeling that sentiment would not be appreciated.

                “Ah, your grace. I welcome you to my temporary abode,” Tyrion took Loki’s hand and led him to his seat.

                “Thank you.”

                “Wine?”

                “Tea, please.”

                “I’ve been asking people about you. Little is said of your life before your arrival here a month ago.”

                “My life before then is not worth mentioning. I was locked away like a dirty secret.”

                “Laufey is a bastard, no offense. Whoring you out to two other realms was a cruel thing to do to his own child. No one will mourn him when he is gone.”

                “No, I imagine not,” Loki got quiet. “Why am I here? Why did you invite me to dinner?”

                “Do you like it here? In Asgard?”

                “Yes. It is insufferably hot when I try to wear my natural skin, but otherwise, I am fine. The landscape is breathtaking and I can come and go as I please. I’m not a concubine.”

                “But you’re not a Queen either.”

                “I should have been a king,” he paused. “Is this a marriage proposal?” Loki asked as a cup of steaming tea was placed before him. He picked it up and blew on it. Holding it helped him steady his hands.

                “What if it was?” Tyrion asked. Loki laughed uncomfortably before responding.

                “I’m flattered, but I don’t know you,” he said. Tyrion nodded and sipped his wine.

                “But you don’t know Odin either, do you?”

                “No, I suppose I don’t.”

                “He’s using you.”

                “I know, though I do not know how,” Loki said, expecting Tyrion to explain it to him.

                “I don’t either. He may not have a specific plan in mind for you at the moment. He might just be cultivating you so that he can have you in his pocket if he needs you.”

                “Probably.”

                “Doesn’t that bother you?” Tyrion asked. Loki shook his head.

                “He’s shown me more consideration in my short time here than my father did my entire life.”

                “Then your allegiance is easily purchased,” Tyrion said. Loki glared at him.

                “I beg your pardon?”

                “I’m simply stating a fact. After a lifetime of abuse and cruelty, all Odin had to do was show you the most basic level of respect and kindness. I can offer you that, and far more.”

                “And what do you gain by marrying me?”

                “You. You’re a delish lovely snack, and you’d give me very large sons,” Tyrion gulped down the rest of his wine. Two servants entered the room and placed plates of food in front of them. Tyrion dug in, chewing a bite of steak while Loki considered his offer.

                “I’m…not ready,” Loki said. It was too much, too fast. He needed time to breath and he was only just now getting comfortable with his new surroundings.

                “I understand. I didn’t expect you to leap for it this soon, all things considered, but I had to try. The offer stands Loki, should your time in Asgard sour in the future.”

                “I haven’t even explored the city yet,” Loki said.

                “Then I shall take you. I’ve been here many times. I can show you all the best places.”

                “I’d like that,” Loki said. He considered Tyrion as he sipped his tea. Tyrion was not the large Alpha he envisioned at night. He would never be able to cage and cover his body with his own. He’d never be able to exude the physical strength that someone like Thor or Celeborn could. “Are you in line for the throne on your homeworld?”

                “Only distantly. A lot of my relatives would have to die for that to happen, some of whom I like,” Tyrion said playfully. But Loki stared at him. Tyrion was charming, smart, beguiling, and most of all, disarming. Tyrion stared back and a long silence drew out between them.

                “Yes, I’ll consider your offer,” Loki said quietly.

                “They underestimated you from the beginning, didn’t they?”

                “Yes, and I’ll not make the same mistake with you.”

 

 

It was near 10 am when Thor knocked Volstagg onto his back during their first sparring session of the day. Fandral sat on a nearby bench, sharpening an ax.

                “I’m telling you, Thor, people don’t believe my story about our quest. They think I’m making it up!”

                “They’ve never questioned our renditions before, why do they question our version of events now?” Thor asked.

                “Not our version, but that it happened at all! They think we are spinning a lie to hide ‘the real reason’ why Loki is not your concubine,” Fandral said.

                “Why isn’t Loki your concubine?” Volstagg asked.

                “I don’t know. I think my father realized I didn’t want one and that Loki didn’t want to be one, so it was a win-win for the both of us.”

                “The only reason you don’t want one is because he sent us on that horrible quest in the first place,” Fandral said.

                “He’s right lad. Your father wants Loki for another purpose,” Volstagg said. Thor frowned. Odin was always playing some sort of chess game with the other realms.

                “Even if that is true, I don’t think Loki minds. Whatever my father’s plans are for him, they are better than being my designated whore.”

                “I thought you wanted Loki?” Volstagg asked.

                “I did. He’s beautiful. And smart. I was surprised by his resourcefulness, given his upbringing. All things considered, I’m glad things turned out the way they did. I would’ve mistreated Loki, and he doesn’t deserve that.”

                “Do you think you might court him in the future?” Fandral asked.

                “I don’t know. My mind is far from mating right now. I’m in need of a little solitary confinement,” Thor said with a smile.

                “Well, when you take to wanking again, you’ll know you’re ready to start afresh,” Fandral said.

                “Wanking…I haven’t done that since adolescence,” Thor said.

                “Is that a brag?” Volstag asked.

                “I didn’t think so. Was it?” Thor asked.

                “Not all of us have scores of marriage-hungry betas throwing themselves at our feet like you do. I think you need to learn some humility,” Volstagg said.

                “Careful, old man. Your jealousy is showing,” Thor grinned. Volstagg was only 5 years older than he.

                “Those are fighting words you little shit,” swung his sword. Only Volstagg could call Thor little. Fandral watched them beat the hell out of one another until he caught a familiar scent upon the wind.

                “Norns, that’s the worst it’s ever been,” Fandral muttered. Thor and Volstagg stopped. So did the rest of the soldiers down in the fighting pits. They all turned to the west and looked up. Loki stood there with the sun shining upon him like he was an angel. His soft black hair caught in the gentle breeze. He wore the golden robes of Odin’s advisors, but with a pretty sash about the waist to cinch it in. Loki looked down and to his right and that was when Thor noticed Tyrion. The little imp took Loki’s hand and kissed it before everyone, and Thor wanted to rip off the little man’s face.

                “Is that the Ambassador?” Fandral asked.

                “What is that boy doing here?” Volstagg asked. “Tyrion knows better. Loki cannot come here in his condition! It’s dangerous.”

                Loki spotted Thor and headed for the steps that led down into the pits. A low rumbling broke out among the men, setting Thor’s instincts on edge. He marched towards Loki just as the first catcalls rang out from his men’s lips.

                “Thor…”

                “You shouldn’t have come here,” Thor muttered. He turned to face his men. “Loki is a Prince of Jotunnheim, not a common slater! You will address him as your Highness and any man who calls him by any other title will face five days in the stocks. Is that understood?”

                “Yes, your Highness!” The men chanted back in unison. One of the men stepped forward, Lord Tyr, an up, and comer in Odin’s army.

                “Your Highness, allow me to fight for you.  I am strong and will break the bones of any man, if it please you,” Tyr said.

                “Strength is not the same as power,” Loki said. “I don’t need a display of strength to be convinced.” Tyr sniffed the air and leered at him. A low growl rumbled out of Tyrion’s throat and everyone had to crane their heads down to look at him. It was a challenge, one that Tyr gladly accepted.

                “I’ll crush you…Ah!” Tyr charged at him, but Tyrion was ready. With his dagger in hand, he tumbled forward in a somersault and dragged the blade across the back of Tyr’s foot. He cut the tendon, and Tyr dropped, unable to walk.

                Other alphas looked ready to take him on next but a loud crack of thunder stilled everyone.

                “Enough. Lord Tyrion, get Loki out of here,” Thor ordered.

                “I thought you enjoyed fighting over me,” Loki said.

                “I don’t enjoy watching you come to harm,” Thor said and then looked at Tyrion. “Loki, I can excuse, but you knew better than to bring him here,” he looked back up at Loki and stared him in the eyes. “Why did you come here?”

                “I’ve never been in the city before. I’ve never simply gone for a walk or visited a shop. I just wanted to be normal, for once.”

                “You need a taller chaperone.”

                “I’ll be the judge of that.”


	11. Come Hither

“Must you drink so much?” Loki asked as he lay on a blanket in a field of flowers.

                “Must you be so sober?” Tyrion shook the bottle of wine gently in his direction. Loki smiled and took it, drinking deeply until it was empty. That warm rosy rush flooded his cheeks and he giggled for no reason in particular. Tyrion entwined his finger’s with his. Though short and stubby they were strong. It was a pleasant surprise.

                “Have you considered my proposal further?”

                “How do you plan to do it?”

                “With my cock, I’d imagine. Hard and throbbing and aching for you.”

                “Not that.” Loki smiled but paused. “How do you plan to become king? How will you get rid of your obstacles?”

                “Are you sure you want to know?”

                “In for a penny, in for a pound. I can’t pretend to be some innocent clueless creature. I’d be getting my hands bloody too.”

                “Some will perish in a happy accident in a mining shaft. Others will be murdered by robbers and the robbers will be murdered before they can be interrogated. But for the king himself, that’ll require a special skill that I do not possess.”

                “You sure you want to be telling me all of this? I could rat you out in an instant.”

                “You could, but you won’t. You respect me. And you like me. And I like you,” They sat up to look at each other straight on. “You’re a killer Loki. You might be an omega and have a submissive streak in the bedroom, but you do not cower. I look at you and see a viper coiled into a spring. Whoa to the man that does not tread carefully in your path.”

                “I don’t enjoy it,” Loki said. Tyrion pressed his lips into a line and tilted his head.

                “I don’t think you know yourself very well. You haven’t tasted first blood yet.”

                “I killed a bear.”

                “Bears aren’t people,” Tyrion said. They assessed one another, looking for some sign of retreat.

                “If I choose you, I will not hesitate. What is this special skill that you need?”

                “You are able to shapeshift to a small degree, changing your skin so that you blend in and feel comfortable in this climate. It wouldn’t take much more training for you to completely change your facial features. You could look like someone else entirely.”

                “And who would teach me that skill?”

                “I hear Queen Frigga is a talented witch.”

                “Frigga has a beautiful soul. I love that woman, and I think she likes me. She’d say yes if I asked, but who would I be impersonating?”

                “The king himself. He’s old, and while he does have three sons, if they are all killed off he’ll have no heir. The only problem is by the time everyone is dead, he’ll probably have figured out it was me behind the whole thing. He won’t be inclined to pass the crown to me. But if you took his place and spoke for him, it would make all the difference.”

                “It’s risky.”

                “It is.”

                “And your plan hinges on me saying yes.”

                “It does.”

                “What does Odin get out of it?” Loki’s piercing eyes drilled into Tyrion’s, but the little imp just smirked, and in his eyes lingered the look of a smitten little puppy.

                “A dwarf king who doesn’t make weapons for his enemies.”

                “And if we get caught.”

                “A slow painful death, followed by a war with Jotunnheim. They’ll blame your people for your actions.”

                “My people,” Loki scoffed. “Aside from a handful of servants who took care of me, I have absolutely no connection to _my people_. I’d consider it an overdue revenge against my father and that usurper who was named his heir.”

                “A prince without a nation is a terrible tragedy.”

                “So is the execution of one,” Loki said. Now that he was free in an open world he needed to sort out what he wanted in life. Wealth and comfort? Yes, absolutely. Power? Yes, if only because it was his birthright. Still, he had reservations. Getting the job and keeping it were two entirely different things. He wanted to not just be in power, but to rule well. And sharing power with a spouse? Playing second fiddle to a husband? It depended on the husband.

 

Loki fiddled with the sleeve of his robe as he stood on the edge of the ballroom. Large events like this seemed to be a weekly event in Odin’s palace. He was always entertaining some foreign dignitary or celebrating some national holiday. Today was the kick off of a two-week long fertility festival, culminating in some sort of debauched ceremony with two people fucking in public.

                The Aesir appeared to really enjoy that sort of thing. A woman in a lovely gown that covered her from neck to wrist to ankle swirled by with her dance partner. Loki wondered how much of a sexual deviant she was in private. His own robe that he wore was a formal dark emerald green with gold embroidering, and it covered him in just as much.

                Odin came out through a side door and sat on the throne at the back of the hall. Frigga and Thor followed him along with an entourage of temple priests.

                “Here we go. The main event,” Tyrion said.

                “What is?” Loki asked.

                “Here is the part where the names of every single alpha in Asgard is tossed into a fish bowl. The Great Allfather will pull out a name and the lucky bastard will be showered with praise. A harem of betas will follow him around, begging for a turn. The alpha’s short-term celebrity will culminate in a night where he deflowers some omega tribute, likely impregnating the poor thing. He’ll be hailed as a hero, and the omega will be saddled with a bastard child that is provided financial support from the state.”

                “And do the omega’s volunteer for this?”

                “Oh, yes. Odin is very generous with the compensation. Look over there. Those men and women dressed in the white robes are this year's volunteers. Only one will be selected. Most of them are peasants.”

                “What if the alpha isn’t here?”

                “Oh, they’ll have the army fetch him and bring him or her here in a parade. I do hope that the alpha is here, however. This party cannot end until the alpha is found. One year the guests were not permitted to leave the palace for an entire month.”

                “Where was the alpha?”

                “Off-world, in a jail cell in some tiny town on Alfheim. The man was a drunkard.”

                “Oh. Why didn’t Odin just pick someone else?”

                “He can’t. Some bullshit about the magic runes the priests use. I think it’s all bollocks.” Tyrion took another drink from his chalice as Odin rose to address his guests.

                “You said every alpha’s name, even Odin’s?”Loki asked.

                “Theoretically, yes. Though no one from the royal family has ever been selected so, I doubt it.”

                “So how do they select the omega from the volunteers?”

                “The alpha gets to have his pick.”

                “Ah.”

                “What if the Alpha doesn’t like any of the volunteers?”

                “That’s never happened.”

                “But what if the alpha is married?”

                “It doesn’t seem to matter to these people. The spouses look the other way and pretend it didn’t happen.”

                “I couldn’t. I’d slit a throat.”

                “I love your jealous streak.”

                A priest stepped forward and poured thousands of tiny rune pebbles into a giant bowl on top of a pedestal. Green light and mist swirled out of the bowl as the priests in the background chanted. Frigga stepped forward then. Her hair was braided and stuffed with roses from crown to tail tip. Her green dress likewise was embroidered with a matching floral motif. Loki understood then, how his own costume fit into the overall theme. He liked it.

                “As Goddess of Fertility, I bless this year’s ceremony. May we please the Norns with our joyous celebration. May the fruits we reap in the fall reflect their favor. High priest, you may proceed. Tell us, who is our champion of fertility?” Frigga bellowed her question so that all may hear.

                “She is quite the showman, isn’t she?” Tyrion said.

                “Lovely,” he said. He loved her dramatic flair.  A tall pudgy man with a long brown beard and a pudding belly pulled back his draping sleeve and reached into the bowl. The hall went dead quiet. The priest raised the selected rune high before reading it. His eyes enlarged and he looked to his queen with surprise on his face. He passed it to her and Frigga looked at her son.

                “Thor Odinson, you are our champion,” she said. A low rumbling started in the crowd that rolled into full-blown elation. The crowned prince was this year’s champion and the peasant omegas that had volunteered looked ecstatic. But underneath it all, was a lingering question in everyone’s mind. Did this mean that Thor would marry the omega he selected? No one knew, not even Thor apparently, for he looked bewildered and less than enthusiastic. The odds of the royal family allowing a bastard child to result from the fertility festival was remote. Thor stood to address his people.

                “As your prince, I take this honor with joy in my heart and with all the seriousness it deserves. I will not fail to bring the harvest. I swear it.” He turned and left the room out a side door. Frigga fidgeted for a moment and stretched a strained smile over her face.

                “We’ll be right back,” she said in an overly cheerful voice. “Please, dance! Everyone dance.” She turned and followed her son. Odin was right behind her. They found Thor in Odin’s office pacing and furious.

                “Did you do this?” Thor pointed at his parents with hurt in his eyes.

                “No. No, Thor, we did not do this son,” Frigga went to her baby to console him.

                “This is Loki all over again. Worse, even. If a child results, it’ll be a bastard. I won’t allow that. I’d have to marry a stranger. Where is the love?”

                “Oh, sweetheart. Do not despair. I think the love you seek is closer than you know. The Norns keep pushing you in this direction. Do not fight it. Open your heart. There is someone in Asgard who will complete you.”

                “Son, I will not force you. You have the right like any other champion to move on with your life after the festival has concluded. If you do not wish to marry the omega you select, you do not have to,” Odin said.

                “But the child…”

                “Will still be a member of this family. Like all the other sacred children, it will be provided for and respected by the people. This needn’t be the cataclysmic decision it could be,” Odin said.

                “It wouldn’t be fair to the child, being first born but illegitimate. It would grow up resentful of a younger sibling.”

                “The decision is yours, my son,” Odin said. Thor felt his heart flipping in his chest. He wasn’t ready, but duty pressed upon his soul like a deadweight.

                “I will be King soon. My life was never my own.” He looked at Frigga’s proud and beaming face. “I pray you are right, mother.”

                “Love will come in time. You will see,” Frigga hugged her son. When the royal family returned to the hall the music stopped. Thor walked towards the center of the ballroom and the guests cleared away. Thor turned to the omegas dressed in white and pointed at a man with chin-length brown hair and eyes. Thor curled his fingers, summoning the man, with the look of a starving wolf in his eyes. Though his heart was heavy, he would give his people a show. The musicians in the corner changed out their violins and cellos for drums. Thor took the man in his arms. He tangled his left hand in his hair and cupped his ass firmly with the other. Then Thor’s hips began to roll.

                Every Asgardian Alpha knew this dance. They were all taught it from a young age on the off chance of being selected. Thor for his part had seen it performed so many times he was eager to give it his own personal signature. Unlike the waltzing of high society, this dance was all about showcasing how well he fucked.

                He hoisted his omega into the air then slowly lowered the man, letting his face drag against the omega’s belly, chest, then face. He nuzzled his neck for a moment then spun him. He pulled his hips tight to his own, letting himself get aroused by the many pairs of eyes upon him. The omega in his arms tried to match his movements and tempo, but it wasn’t quite right. The omega in his arms moaned and Thor shoved him away, letting another alpha on the periphery snatch him up to dance. Thor curled his fingers again and summoned another.

                Sweat trickled down Loki’s brow. He cupped his manhood to shield its growing stiffness. He bit his lip, transfixed by Thor’s raw animal power. Thor was on his third dance partner when their eyes met across the room. Loki gasped and Thor smiled, mocking and arrogant, or so it seemed to Loki. Thor’s movements became more pronounced, lewder, and his gaze remained transfixed on the Jotunn.

                “Perhaps we should go.” Tyrion grabbed Loki’s hand

                “No…,” he said not even sparing Tyrion a glance. People noticed the electric frisson sparking in the air between them. When Thor finished with the last volunteer he pointed at Loki and curled his fingers.

                Loki frowned and stuck his nose up in the air. He was not a dog! He crossed his arms and looked away. It amused Thor and he strode towards him, determined.

                “May I have this dance little Jotunn?” Thor asked with a little smirk. Loki’s face grew red and hot as everyone’s attention landed on him. It was the damned enclosure all over again, and people just expected him to leap onto Thor’s dick and be grateful for the privilege. Never!

                “No, you may not,” Loki turned and left, shocking everyone except Thor.

                Thor watched him go, neither surprised nor spurned, but galvanized. Loki could have thrown himself at Thor’s feet like everyone else, but he never did. Thor wanted him more than ever.


	12. Magic

Frigga did her best to keep her smile on her face, even as Amora not so subtly insulted the woman next to her. Her temples were throbbing. She needed an excuse, any, to ditch this lady.  Loki came into the garden looking for her and she nearly screamed in relief.

                “Prince Loki, how are you today?”

                “I am well, Majesty.”

                “You don’t look well.”

                “I don’t?”

                “No, you poor child. You look like you’re suffering a heat fever! Quickly, we must get you to the healers at once!”

                “I…uh, okay,” Loki said feeling alarmed. He felt the same way he always does. How was he to know that he was so sick? Frigga grabbed him by the arm and led him away. It wasn’t until they were deep inside the palace before she told the truth.

                “Alright, we’re far enough now. Thank you for rescuing me.”

                “I did?”

                “Yes. I couldn’t stand being in that woman’s presence for another second!”

                “I take it then, I am not as unwell as you made it sound.” Loki smiled and the two shared a laugh.

                “Yes, well, I am in your debt now. Is there anything I can do for you?”

                “Yes, actually. I’m told you are a skilled practitioner of magic and I was wondering if you could give me some tutoring lessons?”

                “It would be my pleasure! As a matter of fact, I’m heading out to the desert fields to practice some of my spells before the main event next week.”

                “Wonderful! When do we leave?” Loki asked, expecting it to be right away.

                “Tonight. After dinner. I like to practice in the dark. It makes the magical light from my spells all the more…magical. With the wind and the rain and the smell of ozone, it’s all intoxicating really.”

                “Sounds enchanting. I can’t wait to join you.”

                “I’ll see you tonight. Oh, bring a spell book from the library. We’ll practice anything you want.”

                “Library? Where is the library?”

                “You haven’t been there yet?”

                “I didn’t know you had one. This place is massive.”

                “Let me take you.” They continued on, heading in a new direction to a part of the palace that Loki had not yet visited. As they turned and walked down a long corridor, Frigga couldn’t help but notice how thick Loki’s pheromones were. The poor man had to be suffering terribly.

                “Have you given any consideration to taking a mate?”

                “Oh, um…I am being pursued currently, yes.”

                “By Lord Tyrion?”

                “Yes.”

                “He’s an interesting choice. He’s smart, respectful, though he drinks a bit too much to be healthy.”

                “Ah yes, I’ve noticed that too.”

                “He’s an ambitious little man. Be careful of him, Loki. The man has schemes within schemes, and you already have more power than he does. You’re in a better position. Do not let him bring you down,” Frigga said. Loki nodded politely as he considered her words. Tyrion was fun and he did enjoy his conversations with him. He’d put his cards on the table and told him what he wanted from Loki from the start. He was respectful, but it wasn’t enough.  Tyrion’s plans were just too risky and the reward was unlikely. Loki stopped.

                “What is it?”

                “That woman, Amora…tell me, does she want Thor for Thor or does she merely crave power?”

                “A little of both I’d imagine, but power is her main driver.”

                “You should sit Amora next to Tyrion at the next state function,” Loki said. Frigga quirked an eyebrow at him but nodded.

                “I’ll do that.” They reached the grand double doors of the library. It took Loki’s breath away. He ran inside, running his fingers over the countless spines of tombs on the shelves. The golden detailing and rich woods of the tables and chairs made the whole room sparkle. The high ceiling and large windows gave the room an airy quality. The smell of parchment was intoxicating.

                “My Queen, I think I’m never going to leave this room. I’m going to live here. I’ll just move my bed over to the corner and make this place my own.”

                Frigga giggled, happy that he was happy. “You look like a giddy schoolboy.”

                “I am. I love learning. I love books. They transported me to places far away when I was locked away with nowhere to go. Thank you, my lady.”

                “You’re welcome.”

 

Thunder boomed in the distance as Loki and Frigga got on the glider to head to the desert. He had a book of spells tucked under his arm. And while he no longer had any intention of marrying Tyrion or helping him usurp the dwarf throne, he did still want to learn how to shapeshift. He also found a spell about teleportation. He’d practiced in his room all afternoon but couldn’t quite get it. He wanted Frigga to show him this as well.

                “It looks like rain. I hope we don’t get wet.”

                “Don’t worry. We won’t.” Frigga smiled. As they approached the landing sight Loki blanched. Thor was there.

                “Ah, here we are. Thor!”

                “Hello, mother,” Thor hugged his mother and then noticed that Loki was with her. He flashed that damn arrogant smile and Loki’s defenses went up. “Loki, what brings you out to the desert lands?”

                “Your mother is being kind enough to teach me magic.”

                “There is no better teacher. You’ve chosen well. She’s really good at illusions.”

                “And you?”

                “God of Thunder, remember?” Thor said.

                “Yes, but is that all? It doesn’t strike me as a particularly useful skill.”

                “It doesn’t strike you does it?” Thor asked with a glint in his eye. Lightning streaked across the sky behind him, bright and terrible. His cape flapped in the wind as the sky illuminated him from behind. The booming thunder that followed in its wake, made Loki quake to his bones.

                “Enough showing off son. Let’s get to work,” Frigga said, taking pity on poor Loki, whose desire for her son was written so clearly in his eyes. Why did he fight so hard against it?

                “What are you practicing?” Loki asked.

                “Thor is a nature god. Aside from thunder and lightning, he also has the power to make things grow. He’s just not as well versed in it.”

                “My mother can make a flower bloom on command, but I cannot. Since I am the champion of fertility this year, we decided that I should give the people of Asgard that extra flourish at the closing ceremony.”

                “Extra flourish?” Loki asked.

                “I’m going to make flowers sprout from the ground as I mate with…” Thor’s smile fell away from his face, and he looked at Loki with gentle longing.

                “Yes, well. I’m sure whoever you breed will feel like it is a special moment they can treasure after you’ve gone.” Loki said with an edge to his voice. There was an accusation in it, one that left Thor with a feeling of distaste.

                “It is a sacred duty. I take it very seriously.”

                “I’m sure the peasant you select will be very grateful for the temporary affection.”

                “You think me callous.”

                “You are. You made it plain to me back in the enclosure, my value to you, as well as how you value others.”

                “Forgive me Loki. I didn’t understand the nature of your suffering then.”

                “Why don’t we work on focusing our energies,” Frigga said to change the subject. She directed them to their tasks, each man trying to accomplish different goals.

                “Now, you already know how to make external changes. Focus on your insides. Picture clearly how you want to look.”

                Loki panted as he felt his body take on a new shape. The green magic flowed through his veins and it was hitting a hurled that he couldn’t jump over.

                “Stay focused. Ignore your discomfort…that’s it…that’s it. Oh, Loki. I’m so proud of you.”

                Loki opened his eyes and looked down at his hands.

                “How do I look?” Loki asked with his new female voice.

                “Are my hips really that big?” Frigga asked as she looked at Loki. He’d copied her. Thor laughed and hugged his mother.

                “Yes. He looks exactly like you.”

                “I do? I did it! And it was so easy! I can do it again now,” Loki closed his eyes and changed into Thor. It both pleased and alarmed Thor a bit, but he approved nonetheless. Loki closed his eyes again and this time, he transformed into a raven. He took to the air, flapping his wings as he soared above the ground. Now he could never be contained. When he landed on the ground he turned back into himself. He was out of breath and weak.  Frigga and Thor clapped for him.

                “Well done, Loki. Alright, Thor. It’s time you picked your mother some flowers.” Thor closed his eyes to concentrate. Like Loki, he hit the hurdle. He put out his hand and little green shoots sprouted from the ground. But the mounting difficulty became too much and Thor progressed no further.

                “Keep going,” Frigga urged.

                “I can’t. There’s a wall I cannot climb.”

                “You always say that but you can unleash a hurricane without a thought. The power that requires is immeasurable. Summoning a flower should be easy.”

                “It’s not.”

                “Frigga, if I may?” Loki asked.

                “Yes, of course.”

                “Thor, when you summon the rain, how do you feel when you do it?”

                “Exhilarated. It’s an innate part of me, like an extension of my arm.”

                “And when you summon the flower?”

                “It’s different. Like I’m practicing swinging a sword and missing my target.”

                “What is your emotional state then?”

                “I start out clear-minded, focusing on the task, but I always end up frustrated.”

                “Not exhilarated? Thor, your emotions are key to summoning the rain, it’ll be the same for the flower. Use this feeling, here.” Loki pushed on Thor’s stomach with one hand while resting the other on the small of Thor’s back. The intimate touch set Thor’s loins on fire. He wanted to give Loki flowers.

                Thorny vines burst out of the ground, growing tall until redbuds formed at their apex. Rose bushes filled the field before them, and the perfume of roses filled the air. Thor opened his eyes and looked at Loki.

                “They’re all for you,” he whispered.

                “Oh well done!” Frigga cheered. “The people will be awestruck when they see this.” Frigga turned to look at her son and bit her tongue. Thor and Loki were looking deeply into each other’s eyes. She remained quiet not wanting to ruin the moment. Thor leaned in and kissed him.

                “I will summon flowers every day, that you may walk on their petals everywhere you go,” Thor said quietly and kissed Loki’s forehead. Loki’s eyes were big and vulnerable. A little push. That’s all he needed to finally fall.

                “Why do you even want me?”

                “Because you see me. You don’t throw yourself at me just because of what I am. So many do. I am surrounded by people offering me false affection. But affection from you would be real because I would have earned it. You are such a rare and beautiful person. I would keep your heart close to mine so that you never know sorrow again.”

                Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and returned the kiss.

                “Finally. It took you two long enough.”


	13. Twelve Days

Loki contemplated the upcoming fertility ceremony. It was only twelve days away. He was so close to his goal of becoming queen. He didn’t know if Thor intended to marry whoever he bedded at the ceremony, but given his own royal status and Thor’s current affections, his odds had increased significantly since his time in the enclosure. But despite being close to achieving his ambitions, he was nervous. He had not expected to get his feelings involved. He felt butterflies in his stomach almost to the point of nausea, especially at the thought that Thor might suddenly change his mind about him. He wanted a crown, he wanted respect, but love too? Did he dare to dream he could be so lucky?

 

A knock came at his door and Loki answered it expecting Thor, but it was a servant girl bearing a tray of sweets.

 

“From an admirer, your grace.”

 

“Who?”

 

“He did not say, my lord.” She was a petite thing with brown hair tucked up into a beige head scarf with a matching sack of a dress, with an apron.

 

“Tyrion. Place it over there girl.” When the servant left, Loki inspected the tray. It was filled with all of his favorite tarts, and placed on the side was a little gift. A jeweled brooch of cobalt and emeralds in the shape of a dragonfly. Loki shook his head. He would not wear it.

 

When Thor arrived to take him on a stroll around the gardens, he answered the door with a tight smile.

 

“What’s wrong?” Thor asked.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Loki, it is too early in our courtship for lies. Something is bothering you, what is it?” Thor entered Loki’s chambers and closed the door for privacy. Loki walked away, turning his back to Thor as he carefully considered his words.

 

“The fertility ceremony. I’m nervous.”

 

“I understand. It is a private act performed in public. We Aesir enjoy watching and being watched a little more so than most other cultures. This time will be different. You’re not being conquered and forced into a lowered status. It would instead be your coronation.”

 

“So you do intend to marry whomever you bed?”

 

“Since a child is likely to result, yes. But I don’t want that to be publicly known. Plots and intrigues would result, and I can’t protect myself from unseen enemies.”

 

“You admit this to me freely,” Loki said.

 

“You’ve always been forthcoming with your motivations. You deserve the same respect.”

 

“Thank you.” Loki’s heart melted a little more as he looked into Thor’s sincere face. Thor took Loki’s arm and led him outside and down the winding cobblestone path towards the roses. A heavy floral perfume combined with the thick ozone smell left over from a light rain shower that occurred during the night, filling their lungs with sweetness.

 

“I will venerate you so that all will see you as I do. Mother of my child, mother to our nation, mother of mothers, the new fertility goddess. I will have my father name you so with all the pomp and circumstance needed to elevate you in the eyes of the people. No one will ever laugh at you again.”

 

“I thought your mother was the Goddess of Fertility?”

 

“It will be a passing of the torch. My mother is past her birthing years, it is only natural to give the title to someone younger, and you’ve shown the capacity to learn all of her spells.”

 

“You Aesir are very good at public relations.”

 

“Appearances matter, unfortunately.”

 

“Yes, they do. I’ve known that lesson since infancy.”

 

“Tell me Loki, what would make you happy? No one has ever asked you what you want.”

 

“Being asked what I want makes me happy. I’ve never been given that basic level of respect,” Loki’s eyes shone as tears threatened to fall. They stopped walking and turned to one another. Thor placed his finger under Loki’s chin to tilt his head upward.

 

“Will you dance with me tonight, and sit beside me at the high table?”

 

“Yes, but only because you asked.”

 

“Hmm. And later, may I ask to caress you in the most private of places?”

 

“You mean my chambers?” Loki gave a coy smile. Thor sniffed at him and rumbled low in his throat.

 

“You smell like ambrosia in spring.”

 

“You smell like the training yard.”

 

“That’s a compliment.”

 

“No, it’s not!”

 

“Oh, but it is. I have the manliest stink in all the realm and I take great pride in it.”

 

“You’re disgusting.”  


“You’re turned on. Shall I nibble on your neck?” Thor’s lips ghosted over the tender flesh where the collar exposed the bend at the shoulder. His teeth gently teased before sucking on the pale skin. It was brief, but the tingling rocketed to Loki’s toes. Thor felt Loki’s excitement brush against his thigh.

 

“Thor, please.”

 

“Please what darling?”

 

“I can’t, I want to wait until the ceremony. I want it to be special.”

 

“Forgive me. I’ve overexcited you. It isn’t fair. I know you suffer,” Thor said. But sweat was dripping down Loki’s temples, and despite his pleas to stop, Loki was still rubbing his erection against Thor’s thigh. After a moment it became clear that Loki was humping his leg. Thor debated on taking Loki back to his chambers, but they were in the restricted section of the garden. No one was around. They had privacy, and Loki was falling apart so beautifully.

 

Thor wrapped his arms around him and held him tenderly as Loki rutted. He carded his fingers through his dark hair and whispered words of encouragement. Loki shuddered in his arms when the front of his pants dampened. Thor held him all through it letting Loki know he was safe.

 

Loki’s mind cleared and he opened his eyes. His face turned beet red and Thor saw his desire to flee.

 

“Do not be ashamed. You were gorgeous.”

 

“Gorgeous? I humped your leg like a dog!”

 

“I’m ready to return the favor, but like you, I want to wait and make that a special moment.” Thor took Loki’s hand into his and guided it towards the stiff mound protruding from his trousers. “I ache for you.”

 

Loki looked down at Thor’s bulge. He bit his lip, curious to feel its heft in his hand. He slipped it into Thor’s pants and grasped the silky rod and looked up into Thor’s eyes as he made long strokes. Thor panted as they stole quick kisses. He grabbed Loki’s shoulders for support as they stood there in the garden facing one another. Their capes shielding the view of anyone who might happen upon them, accidentally or otherwise.

 

Loki took his time, enjoying the buttery textures of Thor’s skin as it slipped back and forth through his palm. The sweet little mewls that were a higher pitch than Loki expected, broke from Thor’s throat with increasing frequency.

 

“Loki...darling...uh...gonna love you...oh...gonna put babies in you...so pretty...so smart...oh! Gonna hold you...kiss you every day...Loki…” Thor’s muttering gave way to a high pitched whine as his dick pulsed in Loki’s hand, and thick sticky wetness sullied it soon after. Thor rested his forehead against Loki’s, catching his breath as his body trembled from the last shockwaves.

 

Loki pulled his hand from Thor’s pants and a thick ribbon of come connected between his index and middle fingers. He looked at it with fascination as the scent of Thor’s maleness hammered a spike into his loins. He put his fingers to his lips and licked his fingers clean, looking Thor in the eyes as he did so.

 

“Oh, Loki...Darling tell me how do I taste?”

 

“Like a rainstorm, and hay in a stable...the two of us rolling in it.”

 

“I’d give anything to see you do that again.”

 

“Put a crown on my head and child in my belly, and you’ll see me on my knees every night.” He leaned in a little more to whisper into Thor’s ear. “It felt wonderful in my hand. I long to taste it, feel it, in my mouth. You taste divine.”

 

“Perhaps later I can learn your flavor as well?” Thor asked.

 

“Hmm. Twelve days. In twelve days you can put your tongue anywhere you like.”

 


End file.
